As Time Goes By
by sweetandlovely
Summary: It's time for Joey to make a change in her life and move on. On the eve of her birthday, Charlie receives a surprise and with Christmas just around the corner, what lies in store for our two favourite girls? The last story in the wartime trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

As Time Goes By

**_Hello playmates! Here we are in late 1944. We left the last story, 'I'll Be Seeing You' as the landings were taking place; everyone praying this would bring peace to war-torn Europe, but Mr. Hitler had another ace up his sleeve. This time, a deadly weapon of surprise! S&L xx_**

Chapter 1

"_**You must remember this, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. The fundamental things apply as time goes by. And when two lovers woo, they still say "I love you" on that you can rely. No matter what the future brings as Time Goes By." ~ Herman Hupfeld**_

**_***_**

'_...it remains to be seen. Mean while our attacks have continued without a pause since June the fifteenth and laid much of the Capital in ruins. As the desperate Churchill lies to save face, London and the Home Counties are reeling under the incessant fire of our terrible V1. This is Germany calling... This is Germany calling...'_

"Turn that bleedin' thing off!" Alf Stewart called out to his sister Colleen who was helping out behind the bar. "Lord, bloody Haw Haw!"

'Lord Haw Haw' was the nickname of several announcers on the English language propaganda radio program 'Germany Calling', broadcastedby Nazi German radio to audiences in Great Britain on the medium wave station, Reichssender

"Right you are, Alfie."

Colleen Smart bustled over to the wireless and twiddled the knob and found some dance band music.

"Ah, that's better!" She smiled.

"Can I have half of Mild, a Port and Lemon and a packet of Pork Scratchings, please Misses." Ordered a man in a trilby hat, scarf and a long overcoat.

"'Ere! Not so much of the 'Misses', either!" Colleen ranted, mortally offended.

"Sorry, Misses - I mean..."

"Oh! Never mind. Good evening Constable Buckton and how are you this evening?" Colleen asked the young Police Woman as she stepped into The Old Neptune public house.

"Good evening Mrs. Smart." Charlie Buckton answered, glancing around the bar.

"Are you here socially or are you looking for a suspect?" Colleen whispered, narrowing her eyes.

Charlie tried to suppress a smile.

"Neither. I was looking for Mr. Stewart."

"Oh! He's in the back, Constable, if you'd like to go straight through." Colleen said, directing Charlie to the back room.

***

Charlie tapped on the door and stepped into the room. It was the first time she'd been there for over two years, not since she'd followed a very distressed young barmaid, who subsequently changed Charlie's life.

"Good evening, love!" Alf said as he rose from his arm chair. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Good evening, Alf. Sorry to disturb you. The Detective Chief Inspector asked me to pop by and request that you, in your capacity as Captain of the Whitstable Home Guard, and your men, attend a meeting tomorrow evening about V1 Rockets. The St. John's Ambulance, WRVS and Civil Defence are all attending." Charlie explained.

"I'll be there, love. What time?"

"Nineteen hundred hours, in the village hall.

"Right oh."

Charlie bid him goodnight and left via the back door; Charlie had little intention of encountering Colleen Smart again, who would undoubtedly cross examine her for details of Charlie's 'interview' with her brother.

***

A blast of cold air gusted off the sea and made Charlie shiver as she walked back towards town. She wrapped her 'great coat' around her and put her head down, battling against the elements. At least there would be a nice hot cup of tea waiting for her when she got home.

***

"_You'll never know just how much I miss you; you'll never know just how much I care!" _Ruby Buckton sang at the top of her voice in the tin bath. "_And if I tried, I still couldn't hide, my love for you. You ought to know, for haven't I told you so, a million or more times?"_

"Shut up, Ruby!" Vince Leah, the son of Charlie and her sister Ruby's land lady, yelled.

"Shut up, yourself! You should be honoured to be listening to me sing!" Ruby yelled back.

"She's got a voice like a band saw!"

"That's quite enough, Vince." His mother, Janet warned as she washed up. "Ruby's got a beautiful singing voice."

"That's a matter of opinion." The young boy scoffed.

"You won't be saying that when I'm singing with Jack Hylton's Band!" Ruby called as she walked to her bedroom, wrapped in a towel.

Vince poked his tongue out.

"Is she really going to sing with a dance band?" Vince asked, looking up at his mother with a frown.

"Not as long as Charlie has any say in it, love." Janet Leah answered hanging tea cups on the hooks of her Welsh dresser.

"Evening all!" Charlie said as she entered the warm kitchen. "Gosh! It's cold out there tonight!"

Charlie's cheeks were rosy red and her blue eyes, bright. She took off her coat and removed her uniform cap.

"The forecast doesn't fare any better." Janet said, taking one of the freshly washed tea cups from a hook on the dresser and pouring Charlie a hot cup of tea. "Irene Roberts told me that we're in for a hard winter."

"How does she know?" Vince asked, looking up at his mother. "Is she a witch?"

"She's been studying nature, Vince!" Janet chuckled and glanced at Charlie.

"What, the birds and the bees?" Vince enquired; his eyes widening.

Charlie and Janet laughed.

"No, sweetheart! You can tell by certain signs, like bushes being loaded with berries and when the birds started to flock and leave for warmer climes." Janet smiled.

"Where's Ruby?" Charlie asked.

"She's in her room; she's just had a bath. She'll probably want you to help her empty out the tin bath in a minute."

"Ooh! I wonder if the water's still warm. I think I'll have a quick dip first!" Charlie said, trotting towards the bathroom with her tea cup.

"Yuck! I wouldn't, not after Ruby's been in there!" Vince called after her.

"Vince!" His mother Chastised.

***

Charlie knocked at her sister's bedroom door.

"Evening, Ruby!"

"Hi Sis. Had a good day?" Ruby enquired, dusting herself with talcum powder.

"Not bad. Cold out tonight. You going out?"

"No, but I am on Saturday afternoon! Gotta date!" Ruby announced, proudly.

"Oh yes!" Charlie said, her eyes widening with curiosity. "Anyone I know?"

"Geoffrey Campbell."

"What, Annie's brother?"

"Yes. You don't mind do you?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Well, no. Geoffrey seems a nice enough boy, but don't forget he's a couple of years older than you." Charlie warned, leaning her shoulder against the bedroom door architrave.

"What difference does that make?"

"Two years counts as ten at your age. Mark my words!" Charlie grinned. "Gonna jump in that tin bath to see if you've left me any hot water!"

"I've just put a kettle of boiling water in it for you, Charlie! Might pep it up a tad." Janet called as she walked away from the bathroom.

"Ooh ta, Jan. You're an angel!"

"You keep your soft talk for the Navy!" Janet grinned.

"Hey Charlie! Guess what I've got you for your birthday?" Ruby teased.

"Well, I hope it sparkles!" Charlie grinned.

"What would you like more than anything else in the whole, wide world?" Ruby asked through narrowed eyes.

Charlie smiled shyly and walked into the bathroom, her face blushing.

Ruby smirked.

***

Charlie took off her Police uniform and draped it over the chair. She dipped her toe in the tin bath; the water was just about bearable. She sat down and looked over at the enamel bath, with the black line painted around it to indicate the water level, and sighed.

_It will be wonderful when Janet allows us to use it again. A proper lay-in bath and hot, steamy water to wallow in! And soap by 'Yardley'. Hummm._

"Oh Charlie! Did you see your letter?" Ruby asked, popping her head around the door.

"No! Is it from...?"

"You bet!" Ruby grinned. "I removed it to a place of safety. Vince was eyeing it. Think he wants the stamp. I thought you might like to read it before he starts decimating it!"

"Thanks, sweetheart." Charlie smiled appreciatively at her sister.

"It's on your bedroom mantle piece!" Ruby added before she closed the bathroom door.

Charlie stretched out as far as the tin bath would allow; her heart giving a little _whoop_ of delight. _A letter!_ What better birthday present!

It was the first in a week! The main Sorting Office in Canterbury had taken a direct hit from a V1 Rocket eight days previously and had terribly disrupted mail deliveries, which of course included letters from love ones at a distance.

Charlie splashed water over her body and began to soap herself with the bar of red carbolic which was on the side_. _

_Horrible stuff! Only fit for the kitchen! _Charlie thought to herself. Then she smiled.

_A letter, at long last!_

_***_

Charlie made short work of her ablutions; the water chilling very quickly and the bathroom temperature dropping rapidly as the evening drew on. She jumped out, wrapped a towel around herself, picked up her uniform and made for her room.

She closed the door and immediately, her eyes fell upon the envelope perched on the mantel piece. The familiar writing on the envelope made her heart leap with excitement. Charlie carelessly tossed her uniform onto a chair and reached for the letter. Her index finger slowly traced along the first line of the address and she smiled, knowing that her lover's hand had lovingly penned it. Unable to contain herself any longer, she reached for her letter opener and carefully slit it open, under and along the flap at the back. She placed the letter opener back onto the bedside cabinet and gently removed the letter. She lifted it to her face and breathed in the scent which she knew Joey would have dabbed on before sealing the envelope. The scent was precious. Charlie had managed to purchase a small bottle of Bourjois '_Evening in Paris_', with some difficulty, and presented it to Joey on her last leave home.

Charlie pulled on her dressing gown and lay back on her bed, prepared to be happy and lose herself in her lover's words for at least the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

As Time Goes By

Chapter 2

Detective Chief Inspector, Robertson had been transferred from Ashford Police Station, in Kent, after Sergeant Crosby had retired from the force six months previously. He was a quiet, but firm man. He played completely by the rule book. He was first and foremost a Police Officer and his job was to retain law and order always, in a time when little things were often overlooked or rules bent to accommodate the difficult times in which they lived.

He walked about the village hall straightening a chair or two which had been set out by a Police Constable for the comfort of the Detective's invited guests. In front of the chairs were a blackboard and easel and a couple of fingers of white chalk. The blackout matter was firmly in place and the tea urn was bubbling away merrily on the trolley to the side.

The entrance door opened and Captain Alfred Stewart of the Whitstable Home Guard entered.

"Evening, Detective Chief Inspector!"

"Good evening Captain Stewart. It's a fresh one!"

"You're not kidding!"

Behind the Captain of the home guard followed an array of khaki glad Home Guard volunteers and members of the St. John's Ambulance, Women's Royal Voluntary Service and Civil Defence. They all chatted at once and the din in the hall became overwhelming until the DCI clapped his hands three times and brought everyone to order.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for attending this evening's gathering... "

His opening speech was interrupted as the door opened and Police Constables Buckton and Watson entered, tittering about something trivial and not realising that the meeting had actually commenced.

"Thank you Constables; when you're quite finished!" The DCI said in a tone of reproof.

The two young Police Women glanced at each other. Georgie Watson raised one eyebrow and Charlie grinned as they seated themselves at the back of the hall.

"Alright. Hitler's V1 Rockets. 'Doodlebugs', as we like to call them; not a new concept to any of us. They've been raining down in the South East of England since June of this year. We all have first-hand experience or know someone whose life has been affected by these terrible war weapons." The DCI said, pausing for a few moments before continuing. "Last week, in Canterbury, a V1 rocket fell and completely wiped out the General Post Office's sorting room and some surrounding shops. Five lives were lost. Ordinary men and women, with families to support, like ourselves, going about their duties, sorting mail for the good of all. There were also cases of looting reported! Absolutely disgraceful! Regardless if there are spoiled goods lying about or not, it must not happen. After all, '_the law is the law_!'"

Charlie and Watson grinned at each other, hearing the Inspector using a term he used constantly at the station.

"As fellow servants to the community, it is our responsibility to be ready to handle any sort of disaster which may face us in the coming months. This is what I propose." The DCI announced as he turned to the mobile blackboard with his plan of action.

Watson gave Charlie a look which spoke volumes. Charlie grinned. But their boss was a good, sensible man and his suggestions made sound sense. But Charlie and Georgie Watson had already put in a full day's work and now wished for home and a chance to relax.

***

Janet Leah, who was a leading light with the Whitstable Women's Royal Voluntary Service, walked home with Charlie after the meeting.

"Well, it's your birthday tomorrow Charlie! What plans have you made?" Janet asked, pulling her scarf snugly around her neck.

"Nothing really. Don't really feel like celebrating." Charlie replied, feeling a bit down.

"Well, we'll have to think of something!" Janet said. "We could go and have a drink at The Neppy, if you like, only there's Vince and Ruby. Mind you, we could stick them in the Children's room."

"Oh yes, Ruby'll love that!" Charlie laughed.

"Well, maybe it'll be more temping if her friends Annie and Geoffrey are there too!" Janet suggested.

"Well, I guess that is a solution. But I don't know. Birthdays are just not the same anymore." Charlie said digging her hands deep into her coat pockets and hunching her shoulders against the wind.

***

The two women walked into a very cosy kitchen. Ruby sat at the kitchen table reading her book and the wireless played quietly in the background.

"Good evening, Rubykins!" Her affectionate sister said and then placed her cold hands around Ruby's neck.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby yelled in protest. "You're blimming freezing!" She complained, pushing her sister away.

Charlie chuckled and put the kettle on the stove.

"Fancy a cuppa, Janet?"

"Yes please, love. Can't spit sixpence!"

"Think I'll take mine off to bed." Charlie said, yawning.

"You can't!" Ruby said quickly, glancing fearfully at Janet.

"Why?" Charlie said and turned round to face her sister as she arranged their cups.

"Because... you'll never sleep! You've only just come in and you should wind down first." Her sister recommended.

"What about if I go to bed and read a book for a while? Is that alright?" Charlie asked, filling the teapot with hot water.

"No, that'll never work!" Janet broke in. "You should play a game of cards or something first. That'll relax your mind."

Charlie looked at Janet in astonishment.

"Why all this sudden concern for my sleeping habits? I don't usually have any bother dropping off!"

"No, but do you go into a proper sleep?" Ruby asked seriously.

"Well, of course I do! Otherwise I'd wake up, wouldn't I, stupid?"

"Well, maybe you can help me with my History homework?" Ruby asked, opening up a book on the table and pointing to a paragraph entitled,

'_Richard 3rd, The House of York and The Plantagenet Dynasty'_

"Ruby! It's nearly twenty past eleven!" Charlie said looking at the clock. "Why have you left it this late to do homework?"

Ruby considered for a few moments and then said,

"Well, you were out this evening so I didn't have a chance to broach the subject."

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed. It hadn't occurred to her that tomorrow was Saturday and therefore, Ruby's homework was not imminent.

"Okay! Where do we start?"

Janet quickly glanced at Ruby and winked. Ruby's lips twitched at the corners.

***

"I'm sorry, Ruby! I'm gonna drop if I don't go to bed. I'm dead beat." Charlie said yawning and stretching her long arms. "Besides, you should have been in bed ages ago! How come you're up as late as this on a School night?"

"It's not a School night. It's Friday! Well, in fact, it's almost Saturday and your birthday, Charlie!" Ruby said with a big grin. "Do you want your present now or later, in the morning?"

"Well, I think I can wait until morning. Good night all." Charlie said, walking away.

"Night, Charlie!" Ruby called. "If you change your mind about that present, I've left it on your bed! Oh, and I've fixed the blackout in your room, too!"

"Thanks, sweetheart!"

"Night, love." Janet grinned.

Janet and Ruby listened for Charlie to walk into the bathroom before retiring to her bedroom.

"All set?" Janet asked quietly.

"All set!" Ruby confirmed, with a grin.

***

Charlie washed, then, brushed her teeth. She yawned again and opened the bathroom door.

"Goodnight!" She called out once more.

"Goodnight!" Janet and Ruby chorused.

"Not too late now, Ruby!" Charlie warned.

"Alright!"

Charlie opened her bedroom door and felt her way along the wall for the light switch. Finding it, she flicked it. The light didn't come on.

"Damn!" She cursed in the darkness. "Bulbs gone!"

She carefully walked across to the bed and felt her way around, seeking out her bedside cabinet and lamp. As she groped in the darkness, her hand stumbled across something large and soft. She froze for a moment but tentatively continued to explore until she found something which felt like a human hand. She screamed!

"AUGGGGH!"

The hand grabbed her.


	3. Chapter 3

As Time Goes By

Chapter 3

Charlie's body was forced down onto the bed and as she struggled to free herself a soft pair of lips found hers in the darkness and gently kissed her.

"Joey?"

"How did you guess?" A familiar voice asked.

"Joey! Oh Jo!" Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her mysterious guest.

After a long and dangerously sweet embrace, Charlie gently broke away and groped around in the darkness for the light switch. Finding it, she flicked it on and slowly turned back to find Joey Collins lying back on her bed with a big grin on her face.

Joey glanced at the little clock on the mantel piece and looked back at Charlie.

"Happy Birthday, Charlotte Buckton!"

Charlie glanced at the clock and saw it was two minutes after midnight; her birthday!

"I can honestly say you are the best Birthday present a girl could ask for!" Charlie said, leaning forward and kissing Joey again.

After a very long, lingering kiss, the girls reluctantly broke apart and smiled at each other.

"God! I've missed you and your lips, Charlie." Joey said, playing with the ends of Charlie long hair.

Charlie smiled.

"Well, they're all yours!" She said, snuggling into the Wren. "When did you get here?"

"About eight o'clock. Ruby kept me well entertained. It was lucky you had a meeting tonight, otherwise I'd have probably had to climb through your bedroom window!"

"Oh, 'Romeo' Collins!" Charlie grinned, laying her hand on her breast, dramatically. "I hope Ruby fed you?"

"Yes. Janet had left something on the stove for me, so I've been well fed and watered, thanks."

"So they knew you were coming?"

"Yes. I wrote to Ruby a couple of weeks ago telling her my plan and asked if she and Janet could manage to get you out of the house for a couple of hours until I arrived and settled in here. Looks as if your boss makes a good conspirator!" Joey grinned.

"What!" Charlie cried, sitting up straight. "Please tell me you're having me on! He wasn't involved, was he?"

Joey laughed and gently stroked the side of Charlie's anxious face.

"I do love you, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, realising she'd been the butt of another of Joey's jokes.

"How long have you got?" Charlie asked, gazing into Joey's big brown eyes.

"A few days, then I will have to get back to Yarmouth."

Charlie sighed.

"Well, I'm very grateful you're here, right now." Charlie said, relaxing back into Joey arms.

***

The next morning, Charlie trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, on air. She hummed a little tune and when she saw her sister eating porridge at the table, put her arms about her and gave her a great big hug.

"Thank you Ruby!" she whispered and kissed her younger sister on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Charlie. Many Happy Returns of the day!"

"Thanks honey! Is Jan up yet?" Charlie asked, filling the kettle with water and putting it on the stove.

"Yes, up and out. She's taken Vince to her mum's so he won't be in the way tonight."

"Tonight?" Charlie asked looking at Ruby, with a frown.

"When we go out!" Ruby replied. "To the pub! Blimey, Charlie! Joey's back for five minutes and you already don't know your arse from your..."

"That'll do, young lady!" Charlie said, grabbing Ruby's ear and pulling it. "Don't want to hear language like that from you, thank you very much."

"Not even on your birthday?"

"Especially not on my birthday!" Charlie grinned, in love with the whole world.

Ruby grinned at her sister's soppy expression.

"Is Joey awake?" She asked tentatively.

Charlie grinned, sheepishly.

"Sort of."

"What d'you mean, 'sort of'?"

"Never you mind. Finish your breakfast."

And with that, Charlie continued to make tea.

***

Joey yawned and stretched in Charlie's bed. Neither her, nor Charlie had enjoyed much sleep, but there were compensations for that. She smiled as she looked around Charlie's bedroom and saw all the familiar things which made it Charlie's room. The photographs, the books, even the smell was characteristically, Charlie. There was one photograph she hadn't seen before, she sat up straight and her eyes narrowed, trying to make out who the sitters were. Suddenly, she smiled. It was a picture of Charlie and herself taken on Joey's first leave home last June, after their reconciliation and the Hugo Austin affair.

Charlie opened the bedroom door and grinned at Joey. She carried a tray with tea and bowls of porridge.

"Breakfast in bed!" Charlie said, confidentially. "Don't tell Ruby! She's just gone in the bathroom for her wash and she expects us to be up and doing before she's washed and dressed!"

"I think I'd rather be 'down and doing' if she doesn't mind." Joey said, giving Charlie a very unsavoury smile.

Charlie blushed and giggled.

"Breakfast first and then you can do whatever you want with me!" Charlie promised.

"Hand me that porridge, quick!"

***

"So, what are you two going to be getting up to this afternoon while I'm out on my date?" Ruby asked Charlie and Joey as they sat eating lunch.

Joey smirked and Charlie blushed, kicking Joey underneath the table.

Ruby tutted and tossed her hair in disgust.

"Well, what are you going to be doing this afternoon, with Geoffrey Campbell, in the back row, in the dark, at the pictures?" Joey laughed.

It was Ruby's turn to blush.

"I think I'd better go and get myself ready." She said quietly, getting up and leaving the table as Charlie and Joey grinned like Cheshire cats.

"You're wicked, Joey Collins!" Charlie whispered, playfully smacking her hand.

"I thought it was time she had a taste of her own medicine!" Joey laughed.

"What are we going to do this afternoon?" Charlie asked, turning to face Joey.

"Well, there are one or two points I'd like to go over with you again, but they'll have to wait. I need to speak to you about something."

"Joey?" Charlie said, immediately becoming concerned.

"Nothing to worry about, darling." Joey said resting her hand on Charlie's. "Its good news, but I think it will do us good to get some fresh air. After all, we don't want everyone saying that all we do is sit indoors and read religious tracts, do we?"

Charlie smirked and leaned in to Joey and kissed her on the lips.

"I have missed you, Joey. When you're not around, I feel all life goes out of me."

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes and smiled.

***

Saturday afternoon was bright but cold. Charlie and Joey dressed warmly in slacks, jumpers and heavy coats. Joey wore a little beanie hat with a tassel on the top, which Charlie took great delight in playing with. They walked along the sea wall making their way to Tankerton, a little town further along the coast.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Charlie asked, bracing herself.

"I've been awarded another promotion!" Joey said, gleefully.

Charlie stopped walking and stared at Joey.

"Darling! That's tremendous! I'm so thrilled for you!" She took Joey's hands in her own and squeezed them. "I'm so proud of you!"

Joey smiled, broadly. It was still a novelty to have someone genuinely excited about anything she did in her life. The only person who had ever cared enough before was her late mother. It was almost two and a half years since her parents had been killed in an air raid in Canterbury, when the cinema which they were visiting, received a direct hit.

"Does that mean you'll get another stripe?" Charlie asked, slipping her arm through Joey's and continuing to walk.

"Yes, but actually Charlie, there's something else, too."

Charlie looked quickly at Joey.

Joey swallowed and stopped walking again. She looked out to sea and taking a deep breath said,

"I'm not sure how you're going to like this, but the promotion comes with a transfer."

Charlie stared at Joey.

"A transfer?"

Joey nodded her head and looked to her feet.

"My God!" Charlie said, anxiously. "They're sending you abroad, aren't they?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Time Goes By

Chapter 4

Joey took Charlie's hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes.

"Charlie," She said, trying to find the right words. "I've been teasing you again!" She finished with a big grin on her face.

"What!" Charlie exploded; snatching away her hands as Joey fell about laughing. "Joey Collins! You're such a beast! You know anything you say I take seriously!"

"I know and that's why I can't help myself!" Joey chuckled. "But I think you might like this... I'm being transferred to Dover!"

Charlie's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Joey! That's wonderful! Oh, that's tremendous!" Charlie enthused and caught hold of Joey and pulled her in for a hug. "When?"

"Well, it won't be quite yet, but I think it will be before New Year. I'm likely to finish at HMS Midge on 24th December, and then, Charlie, I'll be home for Christmas!" Joey announced with a big smile.

Charlie was beside herself with joy. She jumped around like a child and Joey had to fight to restrain her! _Was this really serious, no nonsense Charlie Buckton?_

"Oh, Jo, apart from you being here with me right now, that's the best birthday present you could have given me!"

Joey smiled at her girlfriend's happiness.

"What will you do in Dover?" Charlie asked when she became a little more rational.

"Firstly, I'm going to be sent to Brighton on a course to learn about electrics, torpedoes, demolition and mining. Apparently I'll be specialising in electrics. I've had some experience already up at Midge, but this is a bit more involved, so I'm led to believe."

"Demolition and mining?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Joey chuckled.

"Not in the 'knock it down' and 'pick and shovel' sense! But explosives!"

Charlie frowned; wondering if her first impression might not have been preferable.

"When you start to work at Dover, will you sleep out?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"Not permanently. I'd love to, but the journey from here to Dover every morning and evening would be too much, I think, and apart from that, they like to have their staff near to hand."

Charlie frowned. Joey took her hands and smiled.

"But at least every spare moment I get, I'll jump on the bus and come home to you. You'll be so fed up with me, you'll be glad to see me back off to Dover!"

"Never, Joey Collins, Never!" Charlie said hugging her lover.

Joey gently parted them.

"Careful, sweetheart! Someone's bound to be watching!"

Charlie's eyes furtively looked about her. No one was in sight, but she knew Joey was right. She smiled.

"I always forget myself when I'm with you Joey Collins."

"Good. Come on, let's finish our walk, then we can get back home in the warm. You can ravish me then, if you like?"

Charlie smiled, liking the idea. She linked arms with Joey again and they continued to walk.

"How's Helen?" Charlie asked, curious to know if she had fully accepted Joey's relationship with her yet.

"She's fine. I think she's a bit upset about my transfer though. First of all she begged me not to take it, but then I reasoned with her by asking wouldn't she do the same if she had the chance to work near home and be near the woman, (or in her case) the man she loved. She couldn't argue with that!"

"And she's fully forgiven you, about me?"

"Oh yes! I think once she realised that I don't bite just because I am what I am, she carried on as though nothing had happened! I was a bit worried to begin with that she might not be able to keep her mouth shut. Not maliciously, but just because she is so innocent. I remember her saying to me one day, in front of some of the girls, '_did you tell your Charlie about this and that...' _I nearly died, but I suppose they just assumed you were a chap. Thank God you go by that name!"

Charlie laughed.

"Well, that one worked for me once, until 'our eyes' gave it away! Do you think our eyes still give it away?" She asked, gazing at Joey.

"Charlie! Listen!" Joey said, grabbing Charlie's arm.

The girls stopped and listened. They could hear a low droning, spitting noise in the distance and it was getting louder as it approached. It was difficult to pin point from where exactly, as the sea's winter waves crashed onto the pebbled beach, distorting the sound.

"It's a Doodlebug!" Joey said, looking up and scanning the sky.

Charlie lifted her head likewise and looked about.

"Look! There!" Charlie cried as the huge flying bomb approached them from the east.

"My God! I've seen them at a distance, but never one as close as this!" Joey choked.

Charlie looked about her for a safe haven. There was only a bus stop up on the top road but they'd never make it in time! She grabbed Joey, who seemed hypnotised by the sight of the rocket and pushed her to the ground, covering her with her own body. They lay, listening to the drone as it continued past; eventually disappearing out of sight and hearing.

"I remember us in this position a few years ago!" Joey giggled as she lay beneath Charlie's body.

"I remember us in this position only a few hours ago! What a bad memory you have, Joey Collins!"

Joey laughed and Charlie lifted herself off her girlfriend and helped pull her up. They looked at the direction in which the V1 rocket had travelled.

"I guess its heading for London." Charlie said in a small voice; thinking of her father and Morag.

Joey took her hand.

"They'll be fine." She said, instinctively understanding Charlie's thoughts.

Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Come on, let's go home."

***

Charlie and Joey lay in their bed huddled together. They'd spent the last hour making love. Nobody else was in the house. Janet was working at the tea rooms, Vince was with his Grandmother and Ruby was on her date with Geoffrey Campbell. No one was expected back until teatime, which was a long way off yet, so the lovers made good use of their time together.

"It seems to get better and better." Charlie said, kissing Joey's neck.

"Mmmm. Its practice makes perfect!" Joey grinned. "Give me your lips again!"

Charlie obliged and their lips met bestowing warm, loving feelings to each other.

"After the war has finished, Jo, we'll get a place of our own. We can't keep creeping about in someone else's house. Janet is a great support and has no problem with us as a couple, but we have to hide things from Vince and I don't like us not being able to relax together unless we're alone."

"Where would we live? In Whitstable?"

"I don't know. We'll have to think about it!" Charlie said with a sudden smile; feeling quite excited at the prospect. "And of course there's Ruby to consider."

"Well, as long as we're together, I don't care! Now, come here. I have plans for you!" Joey said, leaning over Charlie and capturing her lips again.

***

Janet and Vince walked into the kitchen. The room was in darkness and there seemed no trace of life anywhere.

"Oh! I thought Charlie and Joey would've been about." Janet remarked to Vince, looking at the sad fire in the grate and shivering.

"Maybe they went to the pictures with Ruby and her new beau?" Vince suggested.

"I wouldn't have thought so, sweetheart. I doubt very much if Ruby wanted her big sister there to chaperon!"

"What does that mean, mum?" Vince asked curiously.

"Someone who keeps an eye on another person."

"Well, why would Charlie need to keep a 'chaperon' on Ruby and Geoff? Surely they'll be watching the film, won't they?" He stated, innocently.

"Yes, well, maybe!" Janet said, wondering how far Vince was going to push his point.

At that moment, Ruby came in from the cold.

"Hello, had a good time?" Janet asked with a wink.

"Yes! We had a wonderful time!" Ruby enthused.

"Oh great!" Janet answered. "Fancy a cuppa?"

"Ooh, yes please! Geoff and Annie are coming down to the pub tonight to keep me company. I thought Vince was staying at your mums?" Ruby said, glancing at Vince.

"He was supposed to, but he showed off something rotten! Wanted to come; frightened he might miss something!" Janet grinned. "Anyway, that's kind of Geoff and Annie. We'll make sure there's plenty of lemonade to go round!" Janet said, with a grin.

"Where's Charlie? Aren't they back yet?" Ruby asked, looking about for her sister.

"No. We haven't seen them since we got in. The place was in darkness when we arrived home, so I guess they're still out unless they've come back and..."

Here, Janet stopped and blushed. She really didn't want to say it in front of Ruby, let alone Vince, but Ruby had a fair idea of what Janet was thinking.

"Unless they've come back and what, mum?" Vince asked.

"Nothing!"

"Yes, but you said..."

"Yes, I know what I said, but it's not for your ears!"

"Perhaps you should go and check." Ruby suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Janet said in surprise. "She's your sister!"

"Yeah! And this is your house!"

"What are you both talking about?" Vince looked up, questioningly.

"Nothing!" Ruby and Janet chorused.

Poor Vince frowned; weary of being told that whatever he was witnessing was 'nothing' or 'not for his ears'. He sighed.

Janet finished making the tea.

"Perhaps you should go and ask them if they want a cup?" Janet suggested to Ruby.

Ruby exhaled.

"Okay." She said, reluctantly. "I'll go and give them a knock, but if she moans at me, I'm gonna blame you!"

Janet grinned.

"Blame you for what mum?"

***

Ruby crept up the stairs to the first floor landing where Charlie's bedroom was. She braced herself and put her ear to the door. Dead silence. She frowned and was about to knock when she lost her nerve and lifted her hands in the air in desperation to Janet who watched from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll do it!" Vince volunteered, excitedly.

"No, it's okay Vince. I'll do it." Ruby said, heading him off at the pass.

Janet dragged a disappointed Vince away from the scene to let Ruby continue with her quest.


	5. Chapter 5

As Time Goes By

**_Hi everyone! Sorry I couldn't update this morning as normal, but I assume Fanfiction had 'a little bit of bother'! Still, one tonight and maybe one tomorrow morning. Have received very little feed-back from you guys on this story which makes me nervous! Please review, otherwise I will think nobody is interested anymore and I may consider discontinuing. Don't want to do this as I've already written a lot up front and it would be a shame to waste it! :-( Please let me know! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 5

Ruby took a deep breath and raised her hand and tapped lightly on Charlie's bedroom door.

_Tap! Tap!_

She listened but could hear nothing. She tried once more, this time putting more force behind her fist.

_Tap! Tap!_

Ruby was getting impatient and took off her shoe and gave the door three rather loud bangs with the heel of her shoe!

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Charlie and Joey both jumped.

"Bloody hell! What was that!" Joey cried in alarm.

Charlie shook the sleep out of her head.

"God! Look at the time Jo; we've been asleep for hours!"

Joey smirked.

"Well, maybe not all that time!"

Charlie jumped out of bed and put on her dressing gown, shooting Joey a quick '_don't be naughty' _look as she gave Charlie a wolf whistle.

Charlie opened her bedroom door a few inches and saw her sister standing there with her shoe in hand.

"Ruby, what is it?"

Ruby was at a loss. _What could she say?_

"Err, Jan asked if you and Joey would like a cup of tea." She said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, that'll be lovely. We'll be down soon. Just sorting out one or two things." Charlie said, glancing back at Joey.

"Were you sorting out '_one or two things_' wearing ear defenders?" Ruby asked innocently.

Charlie frowned and closed the door on her little sister. Ruby grinned to herself and returned to the kitchen.

"Charlie, I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Joey said, rummaging around in her bag.

"Yes you have!" Charlie said with a smile. "Several times over, in fact."

"Charlie Buckton! You make me blush!" Joey said in mock horror.

Charlie giggled and rejoined her girlfriend on the bed.

Joey handed Charlie a little box.

"I hope you like them. They're a bit special."

Charlie opened the wrapping and found a small polished wooden box. Charlie opened the box and found a pair of pearl earrings.

"Wow!"

"Do you like them?" Joey asked, a little nervously.

"They're beautiful! Joey! How on earth did you afford them?" Charlie cried, taking one from the box and looking at it closely.

"The pearls belonged to my mum. Dad got them from an oyster shell years ago, but never had them prepared or mounted for mum. So that's what I've had done for you, my love." Joey said, smiling. "Mind you, you owe me a penny for them!"

"A penny! Why?"

"My Grandmother always said, '_pearls bring tears'_ so they must be exchanged for money and not made a gift!"

"Joey, they're perfect!" Charlie said, her eyes filling with tears and ignoring Joey's superstition.

She placed the little pearl earring back in its box and put it carefully on her bedside cabinet. She looked at Joey who was smiling broadly.

"Jo, I don't know what to say. Such a wonderful and precious gift. Your mum's pearls too! Oh darling, thank you so much!" Charlie said, taking Joey into her arms and kissing her gently.

The kiss quickly developed into something more like frenzy but Ruby's loud reminder of, "TEA!" soon dampened their ardour.

"Come on! I think we'd better emerge!" Joey grinned, taking Charlie by the hand and pulling her towards the bedroom door.

"Okay, but I really think we need to put on some clothes first, sweetheart!"

***

That evening, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Janet and Vince walked down to The Old Neptune pub. Ruby had arranged to meet her friends Annie and Geoff, outside. The younger element, including Vince, headed for the children's room. Charlie promised to bring out bottles of fizzy pop and 'Smiths crisps' to keep them amused. The adults walked into the smoke-filled bar and found a table. Charlie went up to the bar and came face to face with Martha Holden.

"Good evening, Martha." Charlie said politely.

Since the subsequent arrest and imprisonment of Hugo Austin for his part in a plot to threatening national security, Martha; hearing rumours that Charlie was somehow involved in his downfall, treated the Policewoman with coldness. Regardless of what Hugo had done, he had been a friend and family member. He didn't deserve to be in prison and have a threat of execution hanging over his head. She looked at Charlie.

"What d'you want?"

Charlie's brow knitted slightly at the tone of Martha's words.

"One shandy, one port and lemon, one G&T, four bottles on lemonade and four packets of crisps please, Martha." Charlie requested politely; laying down some cash on the counter.

Martha gave her a contemptuous look and reached for a glass. Charlie stood uncomfortably waiting for Martha to finish her order. Martha said nothing but glanced at Charlie from time to time. She put the drinks and snacks on a tray and pushed it over the bar counter towards Charlie; some of the drinks spilling a little onto the tray. She snatched Charlie's cash from the counter and threw it into the cash register and dragged out Charlie's change, almost throwing it back at her. Charlie swallowed and tried to ignore Martha's rudeness.

"Thank you." Charlie said, picking up the tray and heading back to their table.

"My God! That woman is a pain in the arse!"

"What woman?" Joey asked, looking at Charlie with interest.

"Martha, bloody Holden!"

Janet laughed and took the tray of soft drinks and snacks through to the children's room.

"Martha? Why what's her problem?" Joey asked with a frown.

"I don't know, but she's somehow linked me with the Hugo Austin affair and now I'm public enemy number one!"

Joey grinned.

"Don't let her get to you, darling. I wonder how she knew about your involvement. That was all top secret, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was and still is! Somebody's leaked something. I suppose I should mention it to the Chief Inspector."

"Wasn't Martha a bit sweet on Hugo? She always seemed to be with him when he was visiting his relations."

"Well, maybe, but she spent long enough trying to match me up with him!" Charlie said with a grin.

Joey smirked.

"Who's that?" Janet asked as she returned to their table.

"Hugo Austin." Joey purred and winked.

"Oh him! He's in clink isn't he?"

"Yes and best place for him, I say! After all, he did fancy the panties off Charlie!"

"And you can shut up!" Charlie giggled. "Anyway, it's my birthday and Martha Holden isn't going to spoil it! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The others echoed, raising their glasses.

"And happy birthday, Charlie!" cried Janet.

Joey gave Charlie a secret smile and raised her glass again. Charlie blushed and smiled shyly.

"So, what are the kids up to?" Joey asked Janet before she took a swig from her glass.

"Usual stuff. Teasing poor Vince about this and that. He's enjoying himself immensely!"

Charlie laughed and took a sip of her Gin and Tonic and noticed Martha's cold stare aimed at her from across the bar. Charlie's happy smile turned to a frown and she put her drink down on the table. Joey noticed Charlie's mood change and looked over at Martha.

"Ignore her Charlie. I really don't know what's wrong with the woman!"

Charlie did as Joey instructed and kept her eyes away from Martha's piecing glare. Joey and Janet ensured that any other drinks were collected by them and Charlie had no need to move in Martha's direction, let alone communicate with her.

***

Some while later, the girls were deep in conversation and started to laugh about an occurrence in the tea shop which Janet was relating to them. They hadn't noticed Martha close by collecting glasses from an adjacent table.

"So I told her to just leave it on the floor, but no! She had to pick it up; she blew off the dust and began to eat it!" Janet cried.

"Oh my God! What on earth possessed her?" Charlie asked in disbelief at Janet's yarn.

"Probably the same thing which possessed you, Charlie Buckton when you did what you did to Hugo Austin! You nasty, spiteful bitch!" Martha cried, almost shouting the last few words.

"Now, just a minute!" Joey said, standing up and facing Martha.

"Let it go, Joey." Charlie said quietly and pulled Joey back into her chair.

"But I won't have her talking to you like that!" Joey cried, feeling just in the mood to poke Martha Holden in the eye with a very sharp stick!

"That's it! Let your little girlfriend stand up for you instead of doing it for yourself!" Martha hissed at Charlie.

"For crying out loud, Martha! What's got into you?" Janet said, beginning to feel uncomfortable as other heads turned to watch the fun. "Why don't you go back to the bar and calm down!"

"Girls together! It's disgusting! You two should be the ones rotting in prison, not poor innocent, Hugo!" Martha shouted and deliberately nudged Charlie's glass so it fell over and spilt in her lap.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Charlie cried, as she stood and flapped her skirt about, hoping the alcohol would roll off onto the floor before it started to soak in.

"Martha! You did that on purpose!" Joey yelled.

Charlie couldn't bear it any longer. She got to her feet and hastily left the pub. Joey stood up and followed.

"Martha Holden! You beggar belief! If Hugo Austin is in prison, then so much the better because he probably deserves it!" Janet shouted, angrily.

***

Charlie stood outside The Old Neptune pub and sighed.

_Why was Martha doing this? How did she know about her involvement with the Hugo Austin affair?_

The pub door opened and Joey stepped out.

"You alright, sweetheart?" she asked; her voice full of concern and rested her hand on Charlie's arm.

Charlie sighed.

"I will be once we get home." A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Don't let her win, Charlie. She's a frustrated old hag who has nothing better to do with her time than pick on sweet things like you!" Joey said, with a smile and taking her hand. "I don't want her upsetting 'my special girl' on her birthday!"

Charlie chuckled at Joey's description of Martha.

"I'd hardly call her an 'Old' Hag. I think she's younger than me!" Charlie sniffed.

"Well, in that case, she deserves to be older and with warts! I'm sure she hides a broom stick somewhere, too!"

Charlie laughed and Joey glanced around about them. Feeling it was safe; she planted a little kiss on Charlie's lips and took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's finish our drinks then go home."

They walked back into the pub and Charlie noticed a fresh Gin and Tonic at her place on the little wooden table and the wet floor, mopped.

"You didn't have to get me another drink, Jan!" She said, gratefully putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Not me," Janet said. "Courtesy of The Old Neptune public house!"

"Really?" Joey cried.

"Yes, I shamed her into it!" Janet said, with a chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

As Time Goes By

**_Good morning everyone! And thank you for the reviews! Will keep the story going as requested as long as you keep your reviews coming! ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the household awoke to a very cold and wet November day. Janet, who was first to rise, lit a wood-fire in the kitchen fireplace. As the reluctant flame barely burnt the kindling, she held a sheet of newspaper in front, trying to encourage the flame to take hold. She shivered as she waited and considered what she would cook for breakfast.

***

Charlie shifted in her bed and felt Joey's warm body next to her own. She smiled and snuggled into her for extra warmth. Joey murmured and came to. She opened her eyes a little and saw Charlie's smiling face.

"Hello you." Joey croaked, sleepily.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"I did when you let me!" Joey grinned.

"What are you talking about? We didn't..."

"No, I know we didn't, but every time I was about to nod off, you started mumbling in your sleep!"

"Did I?" Charlie asked pulling away from Joey a little. "What was I saying?"

"Well, nothing significant really, but I did distinguish 'Hugo' and 'Martha' a couple of times, but then, after last night's little fiasco, I'm not surprised. It obviously played on your mind."

Charlie sighed and cuddled back into Joey.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm going to ask to see the Detective Chief Inspector. Jo, I'm certain someone's been blabbing. What happened in Ipswich was top secret! You know and I know, but nobody else does! But Martha has been making snide remarks at me for weeks now and it's getting on my nerves! It's not so much the snide remarks; though they are hurtful, but how does she know so much of what happened?"

Joey watched Charlie's eyes flash as she tried to understand this fresh intrigue which was emerging from the ashes of Ipswich.

"Charlie, I know this might sound a bit far-fetched, but you don't think Martha had anything to do with that business, do you?"

Charlie looked at Joey and frowned for a few moments.

"It would make sense with what's been going on if she had, but it seems too fantastic for words!"

"But why?" Joey said, shifting and leaning on her elbow. "Think about it. Miss. Innocent; at home in dear old, sleepy Whitstable. She works in a local factory making parts for aircraft - war work! That's always good for collecting information about! She belongs to Hugo Austin's family, by marriage, I accept, but she's obviously fond of him. What a wonderful chance to be able to help him!"

"But why, for all those months, was she trying to pair me off with Hugo?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"I don't know." Joey said, leaning back into the pillows and facing the ceiling. "Unless it was all part of the plan!" She said sitting upright. "Get you involved with Hugo, all 'lovey-dovey cat's eyes', and that way, you might turn a blind eye here and there or worse still, get involved in something unsavoury!"

Charlie lay thinking about what Joey had suggested; twisting the ends of her long hair.

"It would explain his regular visits into Kent, wouldn't it? After all, how come he was always able to get leave at the drop of a hat? You can't – or at least you say you can't!" Charlie giggled, digging her girlfriend in the ribs. "And Martha always said he was in something 'hush-hush'! How would she have known? He wouldn't have been allowed to tell her that! When I was recruited to flush him out, I wasn't allowed to tell a soul!" Charlie said and turned to her girlfriend. "Joey! You may have hit the proverbial nail on its head!"

"Well, I certainly think you should speak to your Detective Chief Inspector thingamajig."

"The only thing will be convincing him. He does rather like to see things in black and white. I'm not sure how he is with hysterical females throwing around accusations!" Charlie mused.

"I'd hardly call you 'hysterical', my darling, and apart from that, if he's reads your records, surely there will be some reference to what happened?" Joey suggested.

"No, I wouldn't have thought so. It probably just says I was seconded to Whitehall to dispatch some documents or something equally as boring. No, I will speak to him, but I think I'll contact DAC Woodford at Scotland Yard too." Charlie said, scratching her head and looking at Joey for encouragement.

"Maybe speak to your Detective Chief Inspector first. If you get nowhere, then speak to Woodford."

Charlie nodded, accepting Joey's advice.

***

The family of friends sat down to breakfast. Janet had managed to get a cheerful fire burning in the grate and with the heat of the stove, the room became very cosy.

"What time have you got to leave today, Jo?" Janet asked, setting her cup back on its saucer.

"My train leaves Whitstable at two fifteen. Then I'm catching the three fifty from Liverpool Street station. Hopefully be back at base by... well, there's no point in speculating. It really depends what's on the rails." Joey said, speaking from experience.

"Is Charlie seeing you off?" Vince asked.

"Yes, I'm travelling up to London with Joey." Charlie answered, with a smile.

"Can I go?" Vince whined, looking at his mother.

"No!" Both Janet and Charlie answered in unison. They grinned at each other.

Vince tutted and carried on with his boiled egg and soldiers.

Charlie found a warm hand on her knee under the table. She looked at Joey and smiled. By this time, Charlie was usually feeling upset and down at the thought of Joey's departure, but this time, she had Joey's transfer to Dover to look forward to. The happy prospect of perhaps, a weekly visit from the woman she adored, and of course her leave at Christmas too, making their parting somewhat easier.

***

Charlie and Joey sat in the Ladies Waiting Room at Whitstable Railway Station. The little grate in the fireplace contained only a few cold ashes from the previous days use. Sunday traffic, obviously wasn't considered busy enough to warrant the cheery glow of an open fire.

They girls sat on hard wooden chairs huddled together to keep warm and be near each other, which was probably nearer the truth. No one else was around apart from the Station Mistress who was sweeping the platform.

"Write to me when you get back to Yarmouth, won't you, sweetheart?" Charlie said, resting her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Of course. I'll miss you." Joey said, turning to face Charlie.

Charlie looked into Joey's eyes and they kissed gently, aware that their opportunities to kiss 'farewell' between Whitstable and Liverpool Street Station where they must part, were slim.

"What's the time?" Charlie whispered.

"Ten past two." Joey said, looking at her wrist watch.

"Joey! Listen!"

The girls listened intently and a now familiar sound of the low droning and spitting V1 rocket became evident.

"Doodle bug!" Joey breathed.

The V1 rocket got louder as it approached. Joey and Charlie left their seats and ran to the waiting room door. They opened it and looked into the sky. They could see nothing.

"It must be behind us!" Charlie cried.

Joey took hold of her hand. They both stopped breathing, waiting for the rocket's power to cease, and the dangerous weapon to come plummeting down upon them. But the droning and spluttering noise continued as it passed over head and travelled, way off in the distance.

The girls looked at each other and began to breathe again.

"My God! They're gonna be the death of me!" Joey said, trying to regain her composure.

"Don't say that!" Charlie said, sharply.

Joey shot her a look.

"Sorry." She said and pulled Charlie away from the open door.

She closed it and they walked back to their uncomfortable wooden chairs. Charlie sat down and looked anxiously at the empty fire grate.

"Are you very cold?" Joey asked, slipping her arm around Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie smiled and leaned her head against Joey's.

"No, just inside. Those rockets give me the heebie-jeebies!"

Joey was about to kiss Charlie when the waiting room door swung open and the Station Mistress called,

"Train's coming!"

"Thank you!" The girls called back.

They looked at each other and smiled. The Station Mistress walked along the platform preparing to do her duty. Joey kicked the waiting room door closed and pulled Charlie to her and kissed her urgently.

"I love you, darling." She breathed.

"Joey, I love you too!"

"Come on, or we'll miss that train."

The girls stepped out onto the platform and watched as the steaming locomotive squealed to a halt.

***

Liverpool Street Station was busy. It was Sunday, but in war time, not even the Lord's Day was accepted as good enough reason to sit down quietly and reflect upon one's beliefs.

The girls checked which platform Joey would have to board her train to Great Yarmouth. The destination board indicated Platform five and they walked in the direction of the gates.

"How long is it before the train leaves?" Charlie asked, feeling butterflies dancing around in her stomach.

"Another fifteen minutes yet. Do you fancy a cup of tea? There's a lady with a trolley standing over there under the clock."

"Yes, I can always do with a cup of tea!"

The girls walked over towards the lady and purchased two cups of tea and a currant bun for Joey's journey.

Charlie shivered.

"It's cold enough for snow!"

"Bet it's gonna be cold on that train." Joey said, moving closer to Charlie so they could share their body heat.

"Wish I could travel up with you, darling." Charlie said, her blue eyes turning to Joey.

"I wish you could too. These next few weeks are going to be the devil. I'll be counting the days!"

"It'll make it all the sweeter when Christmas comes. I can hardly wait. It's going to be the best Christmas ever! You'll let me know your travel plans as soon as you can, won't you, because I want to be here to meet you!"

Joey smiled at Charlie's words. Nobody had ever made her feel as special as Charlie did. She nodded and placed their empty cups and saucers back on the trolley.

**

They walked reluctantly towards the gates at platform five, neither wishing to reach it for at least fifty years! But inevitably, in a few moments they stood before the gate.

"Are we saying 'goodbye' here or are you going to wave me off at the train?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked anxiously towards the train. She usually preferred to flee at this point, but she closed her eyes briefly and exhaled.

"I'll come onto the platform." She said at last.

Joey smiled; glad to keep Charlie with her for a few extra, precious moments.

The ticket inspector checked Joey's travel permit and waved them through. They found a compartment with some empty spaces and Joey boarded the train and placed her luggage on a vacant seat. She jumped off the train again and came to rest at Charlie's side.

"Thank you for making my birthday the best I've ever known!" Charlie said, tears welling in her eyes.

Joey smiled.

"Anything's worth seeing your beautiful face!"

"So it's not my mind you're interested in!" Charlie said, trying to look stern.

"At the moment, no! I need to keep your image in my mind; I need it to last me until Christmas!"

Carriage doors started to close at the other end of the train and the girls knew their precious time together was nearly at an end.

"Won't be long now." Charlie said, so quietly that Joey hardly heard her.

"Take care of yourself and keep away from those Doodlebugs! I'm the only one who is allowed to drop in on you without warning!" Joey said, chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you too. I just wish I could kiss you, here!"

Joey leaned forward and placed her lips on Charlie cheek but so close to her lips that they actually touched. Charlie flung her arms around Joey and they hugged, not wishing to let go.

The whistle blew.

"I have to go. Be good."

Charlie just nodded her head as tears prevented her from speaking. Joey broke away and stepped up into the carriage and closed the door behind her. She let the window down and leaned out. Charlie offered up her hands which Joey willingly accepted.

"God bless you, Charlie." Joey said, fighting the tears which welled up in her eyes.

"God bless you too, my Joey. God speed!"

And with that, the girls' hands were broken apart by the necessity of the train beginning to move. Charlie began to walk along side Joey's window waving and blowing kisses. She had to hasten her steps as the train started to move faster and faster and at last, Charlie ran, trying to keep pace, but sadly she ran out of platform and instead, stood panting and waving like mad to the young woman half hanging out of the train window as it chuffed away from the station.


	7. Chapter 7

As Time Goes By

**_This chapter is dedicated to poor 'Purplemonkeyys' who's under the weather at the mo. Get well soon, sweetie! ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 7

"Sir, may I have a quick word, please?" Charlie asked as she stood in the doorway of Detective Chief Inspector Robertson's office.

"Why, yes. Please come in, Constable."

Charlie entered the office. A lot had changed since Sergeant Crosby's departure. For one, the familiarity that she shared with Sergeant 'Uncle Fred' Crosby existed no longer. Robertson was a good and fair officer, but he was not an easily approachable man and Charlie had to brace herself to even knock at his door!

"What can I do for you?"

"Sir, I was wondering, how much do you know about my secondment to Whitehall in the spring?"

The Detective Chief Inspector sat back in his chair and looked at her with cold eyes. He usually had difficulty in retaining eye contact, but on this occasion, he managed.

"I know a little." He answered carefully.

Charlie cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Sir, I have reason to believe there has been a leak in security with regard to the 'Austin' case and thought it best to alert you."

The DCI averted his eyes from Charlie's finding it hard to concentrate. It wasn't the first time he had noticed how pretty his Constable was.

"Maybe you should enlighten me." He said, quietly.

Charlie explained to her superior what she had recently experienced and he listened only making occasional eye contact. His lips moved from time to time curling from one side to the other as he fiddled with his fountain pen.

"I know it sounds incredible Sir, but nobody here in Whitstable could have known anything about what happened last spring!"

The Inspector got to his feet and walked over to a cabinet and took out a file. Charlie observed his movement, unable to judge his reaction. He returned to his desk, putting the file down.

He glanced up at Charlie for a moment but blinked and looked away.

"I will give this some thought. Please continue with your other duties and I will speak to you later in the day. In the meantime, please do not mention this matter to any other officer or civilian and do not have anything to do with the young woman, Holden. That will be all, Constable." He said, giving Charlie another quick glance.

Charlie thanked him for his time and left the office.

***

Charlie worked through the day and occasionally wondered if the Detective Chief Inspector had given any thought to her concerns. At the end of her shift, she pulled on her great coat and said 'goodnight' to her colleagues and headed for the Police Station door.

"Constable Buckton!" the DCI called from his office.

"Sir?"

He beckoned her in.

"Constable, I have read a report with regard to your involvement in the Austin case. The report is sketchy. I need more information before I can make any decisions."

"Sir, Martha Holden is a family friend. I don't like to make trouble, but... "

"Yes, Constable, but the law is the law. If this young woman is found breaching it, we must take appropriate action."

"I understand Sir and thank you for taking the trouble." Charlie replied.

"Good evening, Constable." The DCI said, dismissing his officer.

***

Several weeks passed and Detective Chief Inspector Robertson had said nothing more to Charlie about his findings. Charlie began to feel frustrated. She'd managed to avoid Martha Holden; Martha worked long shifts at the factory but occasionally, when she had time off, worked at her Grandfather's pub. Charlie had no reason to visit the public house and therefore, avoiding embarrassment and intolerance on both sides.

That was until three weeks before Christmas. WPC's Buckton and Watson strolled along the main high street in Whitstable, whilst on duty. They talked quietly between themselves, exchanging hopes and wishes for Christmas time.

"Are you at your Mother's at Christmas, Georgie?" Charlie asked, glancing at her colleague as they strolled along.

"As always!" Watson replied, sounding less than enthusiastic. "There'd be hell to pay if I upped and told her that I wanted to do something completely different! You know what families are like at this time of year!" She chuckled.

Charlie understood, well enough.

"Ooh! I just want to post a letter." Charlie said as they approached a red pillar box.

Taking the envelope from her coat pocket, she grinned, and popped the missive, which was addressed to _'The Broadlands Hotel, Victoria, London',_ in the slot_._

"So, if you could, what would you do out of choice?" Charlie asked, interested in her companion's reply as they walked on.

"I'd pack my little old bags and jump the first Great Western Train I could find and head off down to the West Country! I've such happy memories of Cornwall in peacetime. All those Cornish Pasties and clotted cream!" Watson grinned at Charlie and winked.

"What together!" Charlie cried; horrified.

"No, stupid! Have you ever been to Cornwall?"

"Yes, years ago. My family did what they called '_The Grand Tour'. _Dad drove us all around the West Country. As I remember, it was fine, that is, until it got foggy! Have you ever been on Bodmin Moor in a Cornish mist? We could hardly see the hands in front of our faces, let alone..."

Charlie's words were cut short as Martha Holden stepped out of the bakers and bumped straight into the Police woman.

"Why the hell don't you watch where you're walking, you stupid cow!" Martha yelled.

"I beg your pardon?" Charlie said, her hackles rising.

"I think, Mrs. Holden that you had better run along." WPC Watson advised, stepping between the two women.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Martha spat, glaring at Charlie. "She's the one who pretends she's going to sleep with someone then gets them arrested for no good reason! And she's a-a pervert!"

"Mrs. Holden, I'm not going to warn you again. I suggest you go home!" Watson said; her voice becoming severe.

Watson pushed Charlie to one side and guided Martha away.

Charlie swallowed and blushed at Martha's very public attack and shifted uneasily as a crowd began to gather.

"You haven't heard the last of this!" Martha yelled as Watson forcibly helped her to the other side of the road.

"Alright everyone, the show's over!" Watson said as she walked back towards Charlie.

"Oooh!" The crowd moaned feeling disappointed.

"Thought you'd 'ave let 'em get to round two, at least!" Said a man who nudged his companion and laughed.

"Or at least a submission!" Grinned another.

"Come along now!"

The crowd dispersed, muttering and giggling at the unusual spectacle.

"Thanks, Georgie. Don't know what I'd have done without you!" Charlie said, with a smile of gratitude.

"All part of the service, love!" Georgie Watson said, smiling back at her colleague. "Though why you get preferential treatment, I'll never know!"

"Preferential treatment? What do you mean?" Charlie asked as they began to walk again.

"You know! The Chief ordered me to keep a close eye on you."

"What for?" Charlie asked, wondering what the Detective Chief Inspector was up to.

"I dunno. But he was very urgent in his orders. '_Make sure that Constable Buckton is accompanied at all times when on duty';_ they were his very words!"

Charlie exhaled, blowing her cheeks out slightly. Was the DCI worried about something relating to the Hugo Austin affair?

"Do you think I should report this?" Charlie said, glancing at Watson.

"Well, she was verbally abusing an officer of the law and you know what that means?" Watson said, with a smile.

"_The law is the law!_" Both women chorused together and laughed.

But Charlie was shaken by Martha's attack. She had been friends with Martha for a long time and they were indirectly related, by marriage. _How could she do such a thing_?

Charlie shivered and wrapped her coat about her.

***

**December 23rd,**** 1944 **

"Charlie!" Ruby screamed excitedly.

"What?" Charlie replied, wrapping up her last Christmas present. "Don't come in, Ruby!"

"It's snowing!" Ruby exclaimed, standing outside her sister's bedroom door.

"Okay, it's snowing!"

"Charlie! It's Christmas and it's snowing!" Ruby urged, jumping up and down.

Charlie opened her bedroom door with a smile on her face.

"Come on then, show me!" She said, allowing her younger sister to take her by the hand and hastily guide her to a window.

The sisters watched as large, white, lace-like shapes fell from the dark grey sky.

"It'll cover, won't it?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"If it continues like this, I wouldn't be at all surprised! But I hope it won't be too deep." Her mind racing ahead to Joey's long journey from Great Yarmouth the following day.

Ruby looked at her sister's anxious face.

"She'll get here by hook or by crook, you know she will!" Ruby said, digging Charlie in the ribs. "Knowing Joey, she'll walk!"

Charlie blushed and laughed.

"Am I so transparent?" She asked, grinning at Ruby.

"Not much!"

"Oh, Ruby! I can hardly wait for tomorrow!" Charlie said, feeling butterflies dancing around in her stomach in anticipation.

"What did you buy Joey for Christmas?"

Charlie blushed again. She didn't want to admit to her sister what she had planned, so instead reminded Ruby of her promise to collect holly boughs to decorate the lounge for Christmas day. Ruby tutted.

"Can't Vince do that?"

"No. You are taller and can reach those branches with plenty of berries on."

"When are Dad and Morag arriving?" Ruby asked as they walked into the warm kitchen.

"Some time on Christmas eve. Probably late afternoon. Now, you know I won't be around after lunchtime tomorrow, so I rely on you to entertain them if they pop by!" Charlie replied, picking up a raw carrot from the pile on the table and biting into it.

"What time is Joey's train due in?" Ruby asked, taking a bite from Charlie's snack.

"About two o'clock. My leave starts at midday, so it will give me plenty of time to get up to Liverpool Street Station to meet her." Charlie said with a broad smile on her face.

Ruby watched as her sister transformed into a love-sick puppy.

"What are you grinning at?" Charlie asked, as she caught her sister's smirk.

"Nothing!" Ruby said, laughing. "Happy Christmas, Charlie!"


	8. Chapter 8

As Time Goes By

Chapter 8

Liverpool Street station was cold and draughty. Joey's train had been delayed by an hour and a half and Charlie stamped her boot-clad feet on the ground trying to keep warm. Suddenly she felt a rumble as a steam train slowly approached the platform. Charlie's heart gave a leap of delight knowing it would only be a matter of moments before she would see the love of her life. Charlie picked up her overnight case and stood to one side watching the sea of faces who had disembarked from the train, heading for the ticket collector. She scanned each face in turn but couldn't see Joey anywhere. Her heart began to pound in fear that Joey hadn't been able to board the train; maybe something had happened at HMS Midge and she was unable to leave. Charlie's brow furrowed and she bit her lip. But suddenly, her hand was taken and squeezed.

"Joey." Charlie breathed.

"Hello you."

Charlie flung her arms about Joey and they embraced each other tightly.

"Welcome home, darling." Charlie whispered in Joey's ear. "I thought something had happened when I couldn't find you!"

"I think you'd better change your profession, Charlie, or get some spec's. I walked out right in front of you! I could tell you hadn't noticed me; wearing your little 'anxious face'!" Joey teased. "Police Constables, huh?"

Charlie laughed.

"You mind I don't get my handcuffs out!" Charlie warned.

"I do wish you would!" Joey grinned in return.

"Come on, give me your case. Look at all this luggage!"

"Well, don't forget I've lived up there for over two and a half years! And I have one or two little Christmas packages hidden here and there, which probably don't help, either!"

"Did you eat on the train?" Charlie asked, picking up Joey's suitcase.

"No and I'm starving!"

"Good." Charlie said with a little smile. "I have a surprise for you!" She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Joey glanced at Charlie and threaded her hand around Charlie's on the suitcase handle. _After all, the case was very heavy!_

_***_

They left Liverpool Street Station and Charlie hailed a taxi.

"A taxi?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Ah-ha!"

"Where are we going?" Joey asked, watching the taxi as it pulled up in front of them.

The cabby jumped out and helped the girls in with their luggage.

"Where to ladies?" He asked.

"The Broadlands Hotel, Victoria, please." Charlie ordered.

"Right-oh!" The cabby said, swinging his black cab around and heading off.

"Why are we going there?" Joey asked; her eyes narrowing.

"Wait and see!" Charlie said; a wicked grin appearing on his lips.

***

The taxi pulled up outside The Broadlands Hotel and the engine chugged as the driver jumped out and helped the girls into the foyer with their luggage. Charlie paid the fare and tip and the taxi pulled away. Joey stood looking about the moderately plush hotel and grinned impishly as Charlie joined her.

"Well, I didn't expect this, Charlie! Are we having lunch here?"

"Yes, lunch and a little more!" Charlie said looking towards the hotel clerk.

"Good afternoon, ladies. May I be of any assistance?" The clerk smarmed as the girls walked towards him.

"Good afternoon. I have a room reserved in the name of Buckton." Charlie said, confidently.

Joey smirked and Charlie nudged her in the ribs.

The hotel clerk scanned a list of names in his book.

"Ah yes, a double room for one night, in the name of Mr. Charles. Buckton!" He confirmed, looking up and glancing at the two girls; one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, my husband booked it, but unfortunately, he was unable to join me, so my sister here has kindly agreed to meet me today and we're off to see a show this evening." Charlie said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Buckton, I cannot offer you a twin room, as all our other rooms are taken, due to the Christmas rush."

"No! That's quite alright!" Charlie said, hastily. "It won't be the first time my sister and I have shared a bed." She said, glancing at Joey.

"And I doubt it will be the last!" Joey added, quietly.

Charlie tried to suppress a grin.

"Thank you, ladies. If I might ask you to sign our register?" The clerk simpered as he turned the register around to face Charlie.

Charlie picked up the pen and signed her name. Then, Charlie handed the pen to Joey.

"Your turn to sign, sister dear!" She said, flashing her eyes at Joey.

"And your identity cards please, ladies." The clerk said, holding out his hand.

Charlie swallowed, hoping the clerk wouldn't pay too much attention to her card as she passed it over. Joey smiled and held out her card. The clerk gave them a cursory glance and handed them back. Charlie smiled and accepted them gratefully.

The clerk hit the desk bell summoning a man in red livery and officiously ordered the elderly porter to take the luggage to room twenty one and handed him the keys.

Charlie thanked the clerk for his trouble and they followed the porter to the lift.

***

Joey was silent. She wasn't sure what was happening, but thought it best not to speak until she and Charlie were alone.

The porter unlocked the door and entered with the luggage, setting it down at the foot of the large bed.

"Thank you." Charlie said, slipping him a sixpence.

"Thank you Madam." He said, and touched his cap. He closed the door behind him as he left.

Charlie turned around to face Joey, who was lost in wonder.

"Come here, you!" Charlie ordered, holding her hands out to Joey.

"What on earth have you been up to, Charlie Buckton?" Joey asked, noticing the pretty flowers by the bedside.

Charlie took Joey in her arms and kissed her tenderly.

"It's for you! This is your Christmas present from me!"

A sudden knock at the door made them jump apart.

Charlie opened the door and a young woman in a black and white uniform stood with a trolley laden in fine foods and an ice bucket with champagne.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Charlie said, in mock-surprise. "My darling husband, Charles, has thought of everything! It's just a shame he can't be here to share it!"

Joey turned her back on the scene; her face puce from pent up amusement. The maid laid out their meal on a little table and wished them '_bon appétit'_ and left.

"Wow!" Was all Joey could think of to say.

"Happy Christmas, darling!"

Joey looked from the food and champagne to Charlie, her mouth a little open.

"Charlie! I don't know what to say!"

"Just say, '_Charlie, I love you madly!'" _Charlie said, with French accent. "and I'll be more than happy!"

"Then, Charlie, _I love you madly!_" Joey said, impersonating Charlie and giggled.

Charlie smiled and drew Joey back in her arms again.

"I love you madly too!" She whispered.

***

They drank the champagne and ate their tasty lunch and kissed and cuddled in between.

"I can't eat another thing!" Joey said, sitting back in her chair and loosening her skirt. "I didn't realise this sort of yummy food could still be got, on ration! I hope it isn't black market, Constable!" Joey said with a frown.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"So, what was 'husband' thing about?" Joey asked after a moment.

"I thought it would look better that way, booking a double room, I mean."

Joey got up out of her chair and walked across to the vase of flowers and bent to smell the blooms. She noticed a little card hidden in the display and plucked it out.

It read,

'_To my darling girl, with love from Charlie. xx'_

Joey grinned at Charlie's ingenuity.

"My goodness! You thought this out well in advance, didn't you, Mr. 'Charles' Buckton?"

"I was worried stiff when the hotel clerk asked for our Identity cards! I had visions of him realising I was single and blowing the whistle on us!" Charlie said with a grin. "If I'd just booked a double room for you and me, it might have got him thinking." Charlie said in a seductive voice, as she began to unbutton Joey's uniform blouse.

Joey looked down at Charlie's busy hands. She stood up, bringing Charlie with her and kissed her. Their kiss soon became impassioned and they slightly lost balance and fell onto the large bed and started to giggle; the champagne beginning to work its magic!

"Are you drunk again, Joey Collins?" Charlie teased.

"No! Not me, it must be you, coz you've gone blurry!" Joey giggled.

"Well, I'm not that blurry that I can't do this!" Charlie said straddling Joey and undoing her own blouse in a strip show for her girlfriend.

As Charlie unbuttoned her blouse, Joey gave a hand in unzipping the side zip in Charlie's skirt.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my thunder!" Charlie said as she dropped her blouse on the floor.

"No, I'm just playing the Good Samaritan and lending a helping hand!" Joey smirked, running her hands over Charlie's ribs.

"Ugh! That tickles!" Charlie complained and doubled up, giggling.

Joey did it all the more until she'd managed to push Charlie off her body and pulled her skirt from under her.

Their arms folded about each other and they kissed through their happy smiles.

***

Outside, it started to snow again. Large white flakes fell onto the dirty, grey London pavements and roads. Footsteps and tyre marks were quickly covered by a persistent soft, white blanket.

***

Joey grinned wickedly at Charlie as she unhooked her front fastening bra and slowly pulled each cup apart revealing Charlie's pert breasts. Joey's soft hands lightly covered them, feeling the delicate soft skin and hardened nipples beneath. She lowered herself and kissed between them enjoying the warm, slightly salty taste of her lover. Charlie drew her arms around Joey imprisoning her for a few moments. Charlie let her hands relax slightly and found Joey's bra clasps which she easily unhooked and the garment drooped and hung between the two girls. Joey sat up straight; a smile playing on her lips and cast the bra to one side. Charlie's long arms reached up to Joey and pulled her down once again onto her own body; their breasts touching. Joey's lips found Charlie's and they kissed fervently in the gloom of the chilly December afternoon.

***

The snow entirely covered the pavement and roads and the Christmas Eve traffic had problems as their tyres slipped around on the un-gritted roads. Squealing children appeared from nearby houses delighting in the white fluffy display. Pieces of wood, tin trays and even dustbin lids were collected for make-shift sledges.

***

Charlie pulled off Joey's uniform skirt and kissed her stomach. Her hands slowly slid down Joey's thighs and unhooked her suspenders, freeing her stockings. Charlie lifted Joey's legs one at a time removing the silk stockings and casually dropping them onto the floor. She smiled down at Joey who beamed back. Joey captured Charlie's body tightly between her legs and giggled.

"Now get out of that one, Officer!" She teased.

"Easy-peasy!" Charlie said tickling Joey's ribs unmercifully.

"Okay!" Joey screamed and released Charlie from her vice-like grip.

Charlie fell onto the bed next to Joey and they cuddled and nibbled each other.

***

An elderly lady stepped out of the greengrocers shop and slipped over, much to the amusement of two other elderly ladies, eating cakes together in a tea shop window, opposite. Two of the children playing with their improvised sledges, hurried over to help the old lady to her feet. She was very grateful and slipped them a sixpence.

***

Charlie took hold of Joey's panties and slowly slid them down her legs; she followed closely behind kissing Joey's thighs making her shiver with anticipation. Upon reaching her feet, Charlie bit Joey's big toe and giggled. Joey jumped in shock and joined Charlie at the bottom of the bed and bit her ear lobe in revenge.

***

A soldier, home on leave; his wife and two children, built a snowman in their back garden. The children screamed with delight as mummy produced a carrot for his nose and two pieces of precious coal for his eyes. Daddy found an old bowler hat which he placed proudly on the snowman's head! Then the children made snowballs and tried to knock the snowman's hat off!

***

Joey removed Charlie's stockings carefully. She looped one around Charlie's neck and reeled Charlie into her. Charlie crawled up the bed as Joey dictated and came to rest in her arms. Charlie kissed her way down to Joey's breasts and encircled her tongue around Joey's nipple. Joey ran her fingers through Charlie's thick hair and arched her back as she craved more.

***

The Postman used his gloved hands to move the snow away which had drifted against the locked door of the red pillar box. He tutted; this being the third box he'd had to perform this operation on, before collecting the deposited mail, that afternoon_. "Bloody weather!" _He grumbled.

***

Joey slipped her hands into Charlie's panties and removed them deftly and Charlie helped by wiggling her hips from side to side. Soon, the two girls lay naked in each other's arms. Charlie gently stroked Joey's rosy cheeks and looked deep into her brown eyes. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was that Joey had found her again, one morning, last spring, by the River Thames after being estranged for so long but, here they were, together, deeply in love and about to complete each other's happiness.

Joey's hand slowly made its way down Charlie's body and Charlie's followed suit; their hands reaching the other's somewhere in the middle. Their fingers intertwined for a few moments as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, then their hands parted to find soft, magical places to pleasure in unison.

Their lips crushed together as their passions heightened and both softly moaned in their pursuit of happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

As Time Goes By

**_Hi everyone! I know this is a few weeks early, but I'd like to wish you all a very Happy Christmas! ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 9

The next morning, the snow was deep, but not impassable. It had stopped snowing during the previous evening, allowing Charlie to take Joey to see a show in town. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves, especially dressing up and feeling glamorous for a change. When the lights went down they were able to secretly hold hands between their seats and smile lovingly at each other from time to time with no one suspecting their feelings for one another.

***

"Merry Christmas!" Ross cried as Ruby opened the door as he and Morag stood on the snowy steps, dressed in heavy coats, hats, scarves and gloves.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Ruby yelled, throwing herself into her father's arms; even at sixteen she still adored Christmas.

She stood aside and allowed Ross and Morag to enter. Janet met them at the kitchen door.

"Happy Christmas Mr and Mrs. Buckton and welcome!"

"Thank you, Janet, and compliments of the season to you and your family! How kind of you to invite us to share your Christmas." Morag said, genuinely.

"Yes, indeed!" Ross was eager second. "Merry Christmas!"

Janet Leah showed Ross and Morag into the lounge where it was prettily decorated with a Christmas tree, homemade paper chains, holly boughs and an assortment of gaily coloured Christmas cards.

"This looks lovely!" Morag enthused.

"Ruby and me done it!" Vince announced, proudly.

"Ruby and I." His mother corrected.

"No, it wasn't you Mum! It was me and Ruby what done it!"

Janet shook her head in disbelief at her young son's improper use of grammar in front of their special guests.

Morag chuckled and ruffled Vince's hair, much to his annoyance.

"So where's my other daughter hiding herself?" Ross asked, looking about him for signs of Charlie.

Janet looked at Ruby; her eyes encouraging her to explain.

"Well, they'll be here at sometime, but I'm not sure when." Ruby said carefully, glancing back at Janet.

"They?" Morag enquired, with a frown.

Ruby blushed and nodded. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Charlie has a particular friend who until yesterday was stationed up at Great Yarmouth. She's a Wren you see, and she's got a transfer down to Dover. She has no family as such, so Charlie has invited her to spend Christmas with us and therefore, has gone to meet her at the station." Ruby explained quickly, hoping she'd said all that was necessary to satisfy her father and stepmother and praying she hadn't said anything out of turn.

"Oh!" Ross said in surprise. "Is this friend anyone we know?" He said, looking at Morag.

"Her name's Joey – Josephine Collins. Her family used to live in Whitstable. Well, her brother does still, but she doesn't have anything to do with him anymore." Ruby advised, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Josephine Collins? That name rings a bell." Morag remarked with a frown.

Suddenly, the penny dropped as she remembered where she had heard, or rather, seen the name, '_Josephine Collins'_. It was on a letter that Charlie had posted after her short break in Great Yarmouth during the spring. Morag remembered the tears which Charlie had secretly shed whilst writing it, though Morag had been quick to detect them. She frowned to herself, wondering what this meant.

"We have another guest for you to meet. He's a local lad too and a particular friend of Joey's. His name's Andrew Aden. He's on a week's leave from the Navy. He's serving on... I can't remember the name of the ship off the top of my head, but it's his second within a year!" She explained, excitedly. "In the spring, his ship HMS Kite was lost. He was lucky to have been rescued!" Ruby said, guiding the conversation away from Charlie and Joey.

"I remember Ruby talking about him in one of her letters!" Morag said, looking at Ross. "He was reported lost, feared dead and then he miraculously turned up, I believe."

"That's right!" Janet said. "It was a miracle!"

"Then I look forward to meeting him. He sounds as though he could be a very interesting young man." Morag mused.

At that moment, the back door opened and two rosy cheeked girls stood, beaming at the gathered company.

"Merry Christmas!" They chorused together.

"Merry Christmas!" The others responded.

"Merry Christmas Jo!" Vince yelled and threw himself into Joey's arms.

"Merry Christmas darling!" Joey grinned back; giving him a hug.

As Ruby and Janet moved forward to hug their guest, Charlie very sedately moved to greet her father and step mother.

"Merry Christmas Dad and Morag!" She said, kissing her father and hugging Morag. "I'd very much like you to meet my best friend, Josephine Collins, or Joey, as we know her." Charlie said proudly, holding out her hand to Joey to introduce her to her family.

"Dad, Morag, this is Joey. Joey, this is my Dad, Ross and his wife Morag."

"Nice to meet you." Joey smiled, feeling a little nervous about meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time.

"How do you do?" Ross and Morag both said in turn.

The three shook hands and Janet brought round a tray of glasses and a bottle of sherry.

"Ooh! Didn't know you could still get this!" Morag enthused, looking at the label.

"Had a couple of bottles in the cupboard from before the war." Janet confided. "Not often a good enough reason to take out the corks though!"

"Well, this is a good enough reason!" Charlie said, full of enthusiasm.

She looked at Joey and smiled. Morag caught the smile which passed between the two girls and she frowned again.

"Well, Joey. You must tell us all about yourself." Morag said, glancing at Charlie and guiding Joey away. Charlie looked on anxiously as alarm bells began to clang!

"So Joey, you're obviously a Wren," Morag said, looking at Joey's uniform. "But what is your profession within the service?"

"Up until yesterday, I worked in maintenance."

"How interesting." Morag said, studying Joey with interest. "What does that entail?"

"General repairs to equipment and such and we sometimes lend a hand with repairs to the ships just back from a tour of duty." Joey explained.

"And do you ever go to sea?" Morag asked.

"We might sail out on a vessel sometimes, just to make sure it's functioning properly and do 'on board' repairs where necessary. But I have now transferred to Kent and shall be pursuing a new role shortly." Joey explained.

"Sounds interesting work. I see you have two stripes up." Morag observed from the sleeve of Joey's uniform jacket.

Joey glanced down at the newly attached blue stripe and smiled.

"It goes with the new job!" She said shyly.

Charlie smiled, feeling proud of Joey; not only for acquiring an extra stripe, but being able to stand up to Morag's interrogation with such ease.

"You're obviously very dedicated, Joey. To reach your position, you've obviously worked and studied hard. Do you see the Wrens as a long term career, even after the war finishes?"

Charlie shot Joey an anxious look. It was something she had never considered. But of course, Joey was doing well in her profession, so it would be natural to want to continue in the service after the war finished. The pay was good and the job stable. But it would also keep Joey away from home for long spells and the thought tore through Charlie's heart.

"I think it's a little too soon to start making decisions like that." Joey said, giving Charlie a quick look and noticing she was wearing her 'anxious face'.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'too soon'. The war has to finish sometime. We all have to make plans for the future." Morag advised.

Joey just smiled in return.

***

A '_Tap! Tap!' _on the front door saved Joey from further pertinent questioning. Janet left the room and Charlie hastily walked to Joey's side. Their fingers briefly entwined and she smiled anxiously at Joey. Joey winked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Look who's here!" Janet proudly announced as she beckoned a smartly uniformed Sailor into the lounge.

"Andy!" Ruby yelled as she ran to meet him.

"Hello Ruby!" He grinned, but his eyes searched for someone else. It wasn't long before he found her. He smiled broadly as his eyes fell upon Joey.

"Andrew Aden RN!" Joey cried. "I had no idea you'd be here!" She said, walking hastily over and hugging the sailor.

"Joey! It's marvellous to see you. You look so well!"

Joey blushed and glanced at her smiling girlfriend.

"Well, I'm a very fortunate girl. I have reason to look hearty! And just look at you in your uniform! I bet you break hearts in this!" Joey said with a wink.

Andrew blushed and everyone laughed.

***

Friends and family settled down to lunch. Janet had done them proud! She managed to trade vegetables and numerous pots of preserves for a large Capon bird courtesy of Colleen Smart, though Colleen was most insistent that her chicken was worth far more than Janet's fresh vegetables!

"Wonderful lunch!" Ross enthused as he dabbed his lips on the damask napkin.

"Truly scrummy!" Ruby agreed.

"I'm just sorry it wasn't a real Christmas pud, but I just couldn't get all the ingredients!" Janet sighed.

"It was marvellous!" Joey said, squeezing Janet's hand. "And just to prove how marvellous, I'll wash up!"

"And I'll help!" Andrew volunteered.

Joey smiled; glad to have some private time alone with Andrew so they could catch up.

***

The other's left the dining room and headed for the lounge. Joey ran some hot water from the Ascot Boiler on the wall and added the soap flakes to the water. She glanced up at Andrew and smiled.

"So, how's your war? I thought we'd lost you!" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, so did I." Andrew grinned. "When the 'Kite' was hit by a torpedo and started to sink, I've never felt like I did at that moment. It's true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes, but then survival and self preservation kick in." Andrew said, picking up a tea towel. "It's everyman for himself when they yell '_Abandon ship!"._ I'd like to say no one panics but they do. I remember men running about in all directions trying to find a way out. Some climbing over others just to get to safety a bit quicker."

"They said you were lost." Joey said, quietly.

"Well, I suppose they would because we didn't get in the ship which came along to pick up survivors. We'd managed to keep afloat on a raft type thing and were picked up by a fishing boat a day or so after. We were in a sorry state by them, I can tell you!" He said, with a grin.

"All ready to start eating each other, eh?" Joey quipped.

"Yeah, almost, 'cept the others were tough and I didn't have any salt!"

Joey laughed and splashed a little water at her companion.

"Oi!" Andrew cried and laughed along with Joey.

"I'm glad you survived, Andy."

"Me too."

Andrew was quiet for a few moments as he concentrated on drying a saucepan.

"What about you and Charlie?" He suddenly asked.

Joey blushed.

"Are you happy together? I assume as you're here... "

"Yes, we are together and blissfully happy!" Joey confided to her friend.

Andrew smiled.

"I'm pleased for you both. I'm especially pleased for Charlie."

"Why Charlie, especially?" Joey asked in surprise.

"Well, after you disappeared, without saying '_goodbye or kiss my arse'" _Andy grinned, "She was a wreck. I've never seen anyone look so ill in all my life." Andrew said seriously.

Joey frowned into the washing up water. Whenever she thought of the day she'd left Charlie through a misunderstanding, she felt guilty and hated herself. After a few moments of silence she regarded Andrew.

"It was the worst mistake of my life." She said quietly. "I'll never forgive myself for it and I know I don't deserve to be as happy as I am now."

"I'm sure Charlie doesn't feel that way or hold a grudge."

"No, she never does. And I count myself as fortunate that she doesn't." She smiled.

"So, now you're back home in Kent, what about the court case and Robert Cruze?" Andrew asked.

Joey paled.

"I try not to think about it." She said, quietly.

"But you'll go through with it?" Andrew said quickly.

Joey looked at Andrew; her eyes full of anxiety.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'd just as soon get on and forget it."

"Joey! You can't just let it go!" Andrew pleaded. "He's only in jail now because he was caught red-handed trying to murder you!"

Joey swallowed.

"You know Charlie will help you. You're not by yourself in this, love!" Andrew reasoned.

Joey nodded, knowing her friend was right but feeling her stomach doing somersaults at the thought.

"You'll think about it?" Andrew asked kindly; resting his large hand on her tiny shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I'll think about it."


	10. Chapter 10

As Time Goes By

Chapter 10

On Christmas night, the company were joined by three extras; Irene Roberts and her two young wards, Geoffrey and Annie Campbell. The young people naturally drifted together and laughed and chattered about their day. Ruby told them about the watch she had been given for Christmas by her father and Morag and the beautiful bracelet Charlie had given her. The brother and sister enthused over their respective gifts and they laughed and smiled in the glow of the open fire.

Charlie watched them from the other side of the lounge and smiled. She momentarily felt a warm hand placed on her knee, but quickly removed. She turned and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet, Charlie!" Joey whispered.

Charlie's eyes sparkled.

"I'm saving it for bedtime!" Joey announced with a wicked grin.

"Shhhr!" Charlie chuckled.

Morag looked up sharply and Charlie composed herself, allowing one sly look at Joey.

"Okay! Who's for a game of 'Murder in the dark'?" Janet suggested, standing up and rubbing her hands together.

"Yes!" The younger element yelled with enthusiasm.

Charlie, Joey and Andrew looked at each other with a grin and agreed to join in the fun. Ross and Morag were a little reserved, but Irene was as excited as the kids!

"Mind you, won't Charlie have an unfair advantage over the rest of us?" Vince asked.

"Why me?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"Because you're a copper!"

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean I'll be the Inspector who interviews everyone, does it?" Charlie advised.

"No, we pick cards for that!" Ruby cried. "Like we do to choose the Murderer! King is 'Inspector' and Ace is 'Murderer'!"

Charlie secretly hoped she wouldn't pick the card for the Inspector's role. She had other ideas.

Janet shuffled a pack of cards and counted out one card for each person, ensuring there was one 'King' and one 'Ace' issued. They each took a card; even Ross and Morag, who eventually gave in to pressure from everyone and agreed to take part.

"Okay everyone! Now, don't forget, the lights will go out and you must find your way to your hiding places as quickly and quietly as possible and if the 'murderer' kills you by a tap on your shoulder, you die where you are and no cheating, Ruby!" Janet finished explaining the rules by looking at Ruby who had been known to bend the rules of the game in the past.

Ruby pouted and everyone laughed.

"Okay, Andrew when I say lights, flip the switch on the fuse box, will you?"

Andrew agreed. Everyone giggled nervously in anticipation. Charlie made quite sure that Joey was by her side as the lights went out.

"Okay Andy, 'lights!'"

Andrew flipped the fuse switch and the house fell into darkness.

The girls screamed and everyone else started to blunder around in the dark, excusing themselves when they inadvertently touched another.

"Joey!" Charlie whispered, managing to take hold of her girlfriend's hand when the light disappeared.

"What?"

"Come with me!" Charlie said, grabbing hold of her hand and guiding her through to her bedroom.

They entered the room and closed the door.

"I hope you're not the murderer!" Joey said, grinning in the darkness and picking up some of Charlie's 'excitable vibes'.

"No, murder isn't on my mind just yet!" She said as she found her wardrobe door and opened it.

Charlie bundled Joey in and followed, closing the door behind them.

"My! What a perfect hiding place!" Joey enthused, but found she had no more time to exclaim over practicalities as her lips were required for another purpose.

***

After some minutes, somebody screamed. A great deal of giggling and falling about followed until the lights were flicked back on and everyone looked about to see who the victim was.

Poor Irene Roberts lay prostrate on the hard floor. Everyone chuckled and commented how well she played the role of a corpse!

"Okay, who drew the Inspector's card?" Janet asked looking about her at the sea of faces.

Everyone looked at each other but nobody owned up to it.

"Are you sure you didn't pick the card, Charlie?" Ruby grinned, turning around to look for her sister.

"Where's Charlie?" Annie asked.

"And where's Joey?" Vince echoed.

Janet and Ruby shot each other a quick glance.

"Maybe they hid outside!" Geoffrey suggested; heading towards the door.

"In that snow!" Andrew cried.

Vince chuckled.

"I-I'll go and look for them." Ruby said hastily, leaving the lounge and heading straight for Charlie's bedroom.

Morag watched as Ruby made her quick exit and raised an eye brow.

***

Ruby knocked twice on Charlie's bedroom door and after a discrete interval, opened it. There was no light in the room and she could hear nothing.

"Charlie?" She asked quietly. "Are you in here?"

Not receiving an answer, she was about to leave the room when she heard some muffled giggling noises coming from the direction of the wardrobe!

She sighed and marched over to the large piece of furniture in the alcove, and knocked twice on the door.

"If you're in there, come on out! One of you is the Inspector and your presence is required to do some questioning!"

In a moment, the door creaked open and two faces in the darkness emerged and stood giggling before the disapproving Ruby.

"Can't you two control yourselves, even on Christmas Day?"

This made the two girls worse and they giggled all the more.

"Honestly!" Ruby said tartly and left the room.

Joey's giggling became uncontrollable and Charlie grabbed her for one last kiss before they left to face the music.

"I hope..." Joey said, still grinning, "you have a good story for this!"

"Come on!" Charlie said, wiping her eyes and picturing Morag's disapproving face.

***

The girls entered the lounge, having controlled their laughter and smoothed their dishevelled appearance.

"Where did you two get to?" Vince asked, innocently.

"I hid in my wardrobe and Joey was under the bed!" Charlie explained, "And we'd closed the door so we didn't hear the scream!"

"My, you're good at this!" Joey said in a quiet, low voice.

Charlie dug her in the ribs and Joey smirked.

"Okay, so which one of your two is the Inspector?" Morag asked, beginning to lose patience.

"Yeah! Hurry it up, love! It cold and hard down here!" Cried the corpse.

Joey giggled.

"It's me, unfortunately!" Charlie said, holding up her playing card.

There was a general groan from the party.

"I might have guessed!" Ruby frowned.

***

After it was established that Annie was the murderer, and Janet had given Irene a small glass of port to help her over her ordeal, the evening continued with some other games. They played cards and Charades and when everyone was tired, Janet produced a wonderful tea of wartime Christmas cake and mince pies. Later, Janet opened the lid on the upright piano in the corner of the room and encouraged Irene to play for them. Irene, not often having the chance to play, asked for everyone's indulgence in case she was rusty, but after a few Christmas Carols, Irene was back on good form and entertained them, grandly!

"Come on Ruby! Give us a song!" Joey suggested, remembering what a sweet voice Charlie's sister had.

Ruby squirmed but was convinced after Geoffrey warmly echoed Joey's suggestion.

"Oh, alright!" She said, in a display of mock modesty.

"What will it be, love?" Irene asked.

Ruby walked up to Irene and whispered something in her ear.

"Good choice, Ruby! Very apt." Irene smiled.

Irene flexed her fingers and played a few introductory bars.

And Ruby began.

"_**I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow."**_

Ross touched his face with his fingers, discretely wiping away a tear. Morag noticed and held his other hand.

As all faces were focused on Ruby, Joey took Charlie's hand and held it tightly. Charlie turned her head and smiled at her lover.

"_**I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white."**_

Everyone joined in the last chorus.

"_**May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."**_

The company clapped and enthused over Ruby's talent and Irene went on to play many other songs of which the party sang along to.

***

At last, Ross and Morag decided it was time to leave and Andrew volunteered to walk them back to The Duke of Cumberland Hotel where they were staying.

Irene told Annie and Geoff to get themselves ready so they could leave and _'let these good people get to bed!'_

Everyone said '_goodnight_' and '_thank you_' and '_Happy Christmas!', _leaving just Janet, Ruby, Vince, Charlie and Joey.

"Off to beddybyes, young man!" Janet ordered, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Vince whined but did as he was bid. He kissed everyone goodnight and left the room.

"Go on, Ruby. You get off to bed now, and you too, Janet. We'll wash up the last few bits." Charlie said volunteering herself and her friend. "It's been a wonderful day, Jan! You've worked so hard and the food was wonderful! Thank you so much."

Janet blushed.

"The company made it." She said, grinning. "Goodnight, girls. Sleep tight!"

"Night, Jan!" They chorused.

"Night, Ruby. Oh! And thanks for being discrete, earlier on. Sorry we embarrassed you!" Charlie said, giving her younger sister a big hug. I love you."

"Don't be so soft!" Her younger sister said squirming, and broke away from Charlie with a grin. "Goodnight, you two."

"Night, Ruby." Joey said, winking at her.

***

The girls finished their chores and settled back on the sofa in the lounge watching the dying embers of the open fire and listening to the wireless playing quietly in the background.

"This has been the most wonderful Christmas I can ever remember!" Joey said as she cuddled into Charlie. "Thank you."

"No, thank you! It would have been so gloomy without you, my darling." Charlie said kissing the tip of Joey's nose.

Joey wrinkled her nose and then, her eyes widened as a thought struck her.

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet!"

Joey hopped off the sofa and left the room. A few minutes later, she returned with a little parcel.

"Happy Christmas, my darling!" She said, kissing Charlie gently on her lips.

Charlie's eyes sparkled with delight as she began to undo Joey's gift. Inside the wrapping was a small velvet box. Charlie opened it to reveal a gold signet ring.

"It's payback for the one you gave me in the spring." Joey smiled. "I've had it engraved, too."

Charlie took the ring out of the box and read the inscription inside the gold band.

'_Ever yours, Joey'_

Charlie's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Joey's smiling eyes.

"Oh, Jo. It's beautiful!"

"I thought you needed a lover's token, too!"

Joey smiled happily, taking the ring away from Charlie and placing it on her girlfriend's ring finger. She lifted her hand and kissed the gold band. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed tenderly; confirming their love for one another.

***

"Charlie."

"Uh-huh." Charlie replied sleepily, as they lay in their bed.

"I think Morag suspects us."

Charlie's eye lids flew open and she turned to face Joey, who was cuddled in close to her.

"What did she say?" She asked, quickly.

"It's not what she said exactly, it's more what she implied." Joey said, frowning.

Charlie took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, it's no good panicking about it. It's none of her business after all!" Charlie said, trying to convince herself.

Joey watched Charlie's face pale and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

***

"Ross."

"Yes dear." Ross replied; leaning over to turn off the bedside light.

"Ross, what is your opinion of this friendship between Charlotte and Josephine Collins?"

"Joey seems like a very pleasant young lady." Ross answered through a yawn.

Morag lay next to her husband thinking for a few moments before resurrecting the subject.

"You don't think they are, well, a little too close, maybe?"

"What on earth are you getting at, woman?" Ross asked quickly.

"Ross. Please don't refer to me as 'woman'!" Morag said, irritably.

"Sorry dear." Ross replied, passively.

"I was trying to ascertain if you thought their relationship was... un-natural?"

Ross was silent for a few moments.

"I only ask because I've seen and heard things, which lead me to suspect there's more to the relationship than they might care to admit to."

Ross looked quickly at his wife lying next to him.

"Its war time, Morag. Friendships become stronger and mean more. They're just being 'girls together'!"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of." Morag said, turning on her side and sighing.


	11. Chapter 11

As Time Goes By

Chapter 11

No more snow had fallen on Christmas night and the household awoke to a bright and sunny Boxing Day morning.

After washing and breakfasting, Charlie and Joey decided to take a walk together. Both acutely aware their time together was growing short. Joey would be leaving for her week long course in Brighton the following morning, and ready to take up her new position in Dover on first of January, 1945.

Charlie slipped her arm through Joey's as they walked together.

"Doesn't time go quickly?"

Joey smiled.

"Not so, when we're apart!"

"No, you're right there!" Charlie admitted.

She sighed dramatically and glanced at her lover.

"It'll be nineteen forty five in a few days time. A new year and please God, an end to this bloody war! Joey, I want to start putting down roots with you. I'm tired of you being given to me for a few hours and then taken away again!"

Joey placed her hand in Charlie's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know its hard sweetheart, but one day it will end. At least we have each other and a good chance of being together once a week. There are many who can't boast that!"

"I know, I'm just being selfish and want you to myself all the time. I don't want anyone else to share your time, 'cept me!"

Joey laughed.

"Oh God!" Charlie breathed.

"What is it?" Joey whispered.

"Colleen Smart! Coming towards us!"

Joey followed Charlie's eyes and saw Mrs. Smart bustling in their direction.

"Good morning, Constable Buckton! And good morning to you, Miss. Collins. Season's greetings to you both!"

"And the same to you, Mrs. Smart!" Joey said brightly. "And how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, well, you know! Very quiet."

"Were you not with Mr. Stewart yesterday?" Charlie asked, incredulously.

"No, dear. My niece, Martha was with him and I know I irritate her."

"Oh! I'm sure you don't Mrs. Smart!" Charlie said, pleased that somebody else, apart from herself irritated Martha.

"Well, she never says anything dear, but I can tell. So, I just spent the day alone with my budgie, Bertie! Named after our dear King George the sixth." Colleen said, proudly.

Joey looked down and Charlie's lips twitched at the corners.

"So you didn't see anyone at all?" Joey asked, feeling a little guilty.

"No dear. I listened to the King's broadcast on the wireless set and had a nice pork chop for my lunch. I'm not a great one for crowds, as you know."

Charlie looked from Colleen to Joey, feeling sad for the elderly lady. She was an old gossip and scare monger, but there was no real harm in her and being alone on Christmas day didn't bear thinking of.

"Won't you walk back with us, Mrs. Smart and have a glass of sherry and a mince pie or slice of Christmas cake?" Charlie asked, warmly.

Joey looked at Charlie with a smile.

"Oh! That's ever so generous of you dear, but I don't like to intrude!" Colleen said, coyly.

"You won't intrude at all. I hope that Dad and Morag will pop by later, so you'll be able to see them too!" Charlie pointed out.

"I was going to pop by to see my sister, Morag, but I wasn't sure if she'd have time. She's a great lady and always busy. And I'd hate to... "

"If you use the word 'intrude' again," Joey said, threading her arm through Colleen's. "I'll brain you!"

Colleen smiled and looked down at the younger woman's arm warmly holding her own.

"That will be lovely. Thank you for inviting me."

The three ladies of Whitstable walked arm in arm back towards home.

***

Charlie poured boiling water into the tea pot and popped the lid back on. Joey cut a slice of Janet's tasty Christmas cake for Colleen and placed it before the old lady.

"Oh! What a treat! I haven't bothered to make a Christmas cake since my son was called up. No point if he's not there to eat it!"

"Have you heard from him recently?"

"No dear." The old lady said quietly. "I've heard nothing since September."

Colleen's son was fighting under the command of Field Marshal Montgomery guarding the Meuse crossing, a river rising in France and flowing through Belgium and the Netherlands.

"Well, if you've heard nothing, he must be fine!" Joey said, brightly. "No news is good news! And just look at Andrew Aden!"

"I'm a firm believer in that!" Colleen said, and then took a bite of Christmas cake. "The Lord moves in mysterious ways, his wonders to perform."

Charlie set down a cup of tea before Colleen and the elderly lady enthused over her kindness.

"My late husband, Ronnie, used to love a bit of Christmas cake."

"Where did you meet him?" Joey asked, by way of making conversation.

"We met during the last war in Ypres in Belgium."

"What were you doing out there?" Charlie asked, her mouth dropping open.

"I drove ambulances for The St. John's Ambulance Association. Ronnie was one of the casualties and I was the lucky driver who stretchered him into the ambulance. We fell in love almost immediately. In fact, he brought flowers into my ward in hospital, when I was injured!"

"Injured?" Joey asked, glancing at Charlie.

"Oh yes, well, it was after Ronnie was admitted. My friend Mattie and I drove back to pick up other casualties and I took a piece of shrapnel to my shoulder. There's still a bit in there now!" Colleen said, patting her right shoulder. "Unfortunately, the brave soldier whom I was helping back took most of the impact of the shell. He died where he fell." She said, sadly.

Charlie and Joey were quiet for a few moments, digesting Colleen's words.

"You've never talked about this before, Mrs. Smart." Charlie said, at last.

"Well, people aren't interested, dear. Apart from that, there's a lot I prefer to forget. A battlefield isn't a pretty sight."

Colleen smiled at the two young women as they gazed back at her.

"Ronnie and I married after the war and were blissfully happy until he was taken from me in nineteen thirty three. I suppose you might say he died of his injuries. Shrapnel to the lung.

Charlie laid a comforting hand on Colleen's shoulder.

"Well, girls. I've taken up enough of your time. I think I'd better be off. Tell my sister, if you see her, that I'll pop by and see her later."

"Are you sure you won't wait and have lunch with us?" Charlie asked, sincerely.

"No dear, but thank you."

Colleen rose from her seat and reached for her hat and coat.

"I'll walk you home." Joey said jumping up to assist the old lady.

"I'll come too." Charlie said, placing the Christmas cake back in the cake tin.

They each put on their hats and coats and Joey held the door open for Colleen and Charlie to exit; affectionately winking at Charlie as she passed by.

***

When they arrived at Colleen's little cottage, they were greeting by a happy _'Cheep! Cheep!' _from Bertie the Budgerigar. The cottage was small, but immaculately kept.

"This is my Ronnie!" Colleen said, gesturing towards a large framed photograph of her husband as a young man in a First World War uniform. "Wasn't he handsome?" She cooed. "And this one is... "

"Shhhr. What's that?" Joey said, inclining her head towards the door.

The ever familiar sound of a Doodlebug droned and spluttering over head. Suddenly, the rocket's power ceased and the birds stopped singing.

Silence.

Joey's eyes flashed towards Charlie's and Charlie mouthed _'Joey' _just as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

As Time Goes By

Chapter 12

Joey raised her head and blinked through the dust which was falling around her. Something warm and sticky ran down her face, tickling her cheek, but as she tried to move her arm to brush it away, she felt a restriction. She pulled her arm as hard as she could and dislodged some bricks.

"Charlie!" She choked.

Joey listened but got no reply.

"Charlie!" She called again, but this time more urgently.

Still she heard nothing.

She mustered all her strength trying to push herself into a sitting position instead of lying face down. More bricks and dust fell about as she moved and her head began to spin as she levered herself up. When the world stopped revolving, she glanced about her. The room where they had stood previously was transferred into a shell; wallpaper hanging off the wall, gently flapping in the cold December breeze and pictures which had hung straight, now listed badly to one side. A lovingly polished dining room chair lay on its side with a leg torn away by the blast and a cage containing the still body of a blue budgerigar lay, up-turned a few inches from Joey's legs. Joey opened the cage door and put her hand inside and gently picked up the little body, still warm but quite dead. She stared at it in wonder, regarding its beautiful blue feathers and was intrigued by its tiny little eye lids, now tightly closed.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she sobbed still looking at the little creature in her hand. Her body shook and the wet, sticky substance touched her lips.

"It's Mrs. Smart's place!" Someone outside shouted. "I don't know if she's in there or not."

"Young Roger's run down to give the Civil defence the wire." Another voice said.

Joey's head began to whirl again and she felt sick.

"Are you alright love?" Someone said.

"I can't find the Christmas cake!" Joey said, wiping the tears and a trail of blood away from her eyes.

"Don't you worry about the Christmas cake, love. We'll get you out of here in no time."

***

Joey opened her eyes and she saw a white ceiling. She lay for a while studying it and traced a long crack which ran from right to left, with her eyes. Another colour caught her eye to the side. It was a light green colour and it was wavy. Almost like the waves on Whitstable beach as they rushed over the pebbles.

"Charlie!" She called. "Charlie!"

Suddenly, the waves on the beach parted and a woman in a white starched uniform stood by her side.

"Hello." The uniform said. "How are you feeling?"

The voice was joined by a cool hand placed upon her forehead and Joey closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the comfort that it brought.

"I have a headache." Joey managed to say.

"That's to be expected." The uniform said. "Now, you just close your eyes and rest."

"But Charlie... "

"Just rest, dear." The voice advised.

Joey closed her eyes. She felt so tired and though she fought against the powerful feeling, she lost the battle and slipped back into the arms of Morpheus.

***

Joey felt something warm and moist on her lips. The feeling was remarkable but too soon it stopped. She tried to speak, her lips moving slightly, but the wonderful feeling never returned before she fell back into unconsciousness.

***

Joey could feel something in her hand. She moved her fingers slightly and something tightened around them. It was warm and soft and Joey's fingers curled around it, enjoying the security it offered.

"Charlie."

"I'm here." A voice replied softly.

Joey opened her eyes slowly and a vision of an angel stood over her. The angel's eyes were the colour of sapphires and her lips were pink and smiling and white teeth peeped out from behind them.

"Joey, darling. How do you feel?"

Joey looked into the beautiful face which spoke the words.

"Bertie."

"No, it's Charlie."

"He's dead."

The angel didn't say anything and so Joey tried again.

"Bertie was in my hand. But his feathers were so beautiful. Just like your eyes!"

Once again, she felt the warm moist feeling on her lips but this time, her own responded, by moving and trying to cajole the sensation into staying. A cool hand touched her cheek and the voice said,

"I love you, Joey."

***

The next morning, Joey was awoken by the sound of something like pots and pans be banged about. She opened her eyes and saw a large expanse of room before her. She raised her head a little to get a better view, and though her head clanged like it had a giant bell inside, she could see quite clearly that she was in a hospital ward.

"Good morning, Miss. Collins. How are you feeling this morning?"

Joey looked up to see a Staff Nurse standing in front of her.

"Good morning." Joey said, with half a smile. "Why am I here?"

"You received a server head injury three days ago. You've been in and out of consciousness ever since. We have given you sedatives to keep you calm, but I think the worst is over now. The Doctor will see you when she makes her rounds later. Do you feel hungry?"

Joey considered the question and replied.

"Yes, I do rather."

"Good. I think a nice milky pudding is what you need. Try and drink as much fluid as possible. A nurse will bring you something to eat in a few minutes."

The staff nurse was about to leave when Joey called her back.

"Nurse, I kept having dreams about a beautiful angel when I was unconscious. Was there anyone with me at anytime?"

"Well, you've had several visitors, so it could have been any one those."

Joey frowned. She hoped it wasn't a dream and that Charlie wasn't really an angel.

***

Later that day, a bell rang in the ward and footsteps could be heard as an array of strangers walked into the ward and greeted their loved ones. Joey shifted herself a little to try to see the entrance door and saw a vision of beauty walking towards her. The vision had the most wonderful smile on her face and a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Joey!"

"Charlie. You're not really an angel, are you?"

Charlie checked behind her back.

"No. No wings!" She giggled. "How do you feel darling?"

Joey sighed.

"Much better now I know you are real and not a vision! What happened?"

Charlie looked down at their hands which had become entwined.

"Doodle bug!"

"It got us then?"

"Well and truly. I thought I'd lost you for a day or two." Charlie said, squeezing Joey's hands.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked in concern.

"A few cuts and bruises and I've lost my big toe nail!" Charlie grinned. "I'd have lost a lot more if I'd have lost you, my love."

Joey smiled at her angel.

"What about Colleen?"

Charlie cast down her eyes for a few moments.

"Charlie?"

"She died." Charlie said sadly. "They found her under heaps of rubble, clutching a photograph of that son of hers."

Charlie stopped speaking as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Joey!" She exclaimed and put her hand to her mouth to smother her sobs.

Joey squeezed her other hand compassionately.

"She didn't have much of a life, did she? One half of the community ignoring her and the other half laughing at her. I suppose we were as bad. I can't tell you how sorry I feel. I just wished we could have got to know her better."

Charlie nodded in agreement and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

"I hope she didn't suffer." Charlie said sadly and then looked at Joey. "I'm glad you're back with me!"

"How long will I be in here? I was supposed to be on that course!" Joey suddenly remembered.

"It's alright. They've been informed. I don't think you'll be going on any courses this side of the New Year!" Charlie grinned. "After you leave here, you're coming home with me until the Doctor says you're fit enough to go back to work!"

Joey smiled at Charlie's authoritative voice.

"Yes, nurse!"

Charlie smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Charlie, did you kiss me when I was unconscious?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie smiled broadly.

"Did you feel it then?"

"I did! And it was wonderful. I remember thinking to myself, _'please don't stop!'_

"If the curtains were drawn, I would kiss you again and for much longer!" Charlie whispered.

"Well, what's stopping you from drawing them?" Joey challenged.

Charlie looked about her anxiously and then chuckled. _Why was she worrying_? She stood up and pulled the curtains around Joey's bed and when she was quite certain they couldn't be seen, she bend over and placed her lips on Joey's and sensuously moved them about and smiled as she heard Joey softly moan at the pleasure she was bestowing.


	13. Chapter 13

As Time Goes By

Chapter 13

Joey was released from the Kent and Canterbury hospital on New Year's Eve. Charlie managed to borrow a Police vehicle from work and drove into Canterbury to collect her. Joey had a patch attached to the side of her head with sticky tape holding it in place. A bandage was wrapped around her leg and a second one around her middle protecting a wound on her back. Charlie helped Joey into the Police car and padded her out with cushions which, she had taken from home for Joey's comfort.

"Boy! Am I glad to be out of there!" Joey said smiling at Charlie.

"It'll be wonderful to have you home, darling!" Charlie replied, taking Joey's hand and kissing it.

"Are you going back to work once you've dropped me off?" Joey said, noticing that Charlie was in her Police uniform.

"Just long enough to take the car back, then, I'm all yours!"

"Just hope I have enough stamina to do something about it!" Joey said, sadly.

Charlie smiled.

"Give it time, Jo. I'm not running away!"

It was Joey's turn to smile. She lifted her hand and rested it behind Charlie's neck; her fingers provocatively touching her skin. Charlie shivered as Joey gently caressed her.

"If you continue to do that, I'll end up smashing the car up and how do I explain that one to the Inspector?" She said, hoping that Joey would ignore her words.

Luckily, Joey did!

***

When they arrived home, they were greeted by Janet who said she would wait until Charlie had delivered the Police car back to the station and returned home, before leaving for work herself, so she might keep vigil over Joey. Charlie was grateful and left immediately.

"When is Colleen's funeral, Jan?" Joey wanted to know.

"It's the day after tomorrow." Janet Leah answered solemnly. "Her death came as quite a shock to everyone. I must confess I feel awful about it! I know we worked together at times when she did the odd shift for me at the tea shop, but she always seemed such an old scratch! I suppose I used to lose patience with her. And she was a terrible gossip!"

Joey nodded.

"I think she was lonely. Did she ever tell you about what she did during the last war?" Joey asked, staring into the cosy fire.

"No. Charlie told me a few days ago. You wouldn't credit, it would you?"

Joey shook her head, slowly.

"How have Morag and Mr. Stewart taken it?" Joey asked.

"Shocked, of course. More than a little regret, I'll hasten to add, on both sides!" She said quietly.

"We all neglected her. She was a compassionate person, but misunderstood. I'm glad I got to know a little about her before she died. It would be terrible to die without someone knowing the truth about you, wouldn't it?"

Janet nodded in agreement.

***

Charlie arrived home and smiled at Joey as she walked through the door.

"How are you, pumpkin?"

Joey chuckled.

"Alright, thanks. Jan's been looking after me. She's just popped to the privy before going off to work." Joey said as she stood up shakily.

"Hey! Where do you think you're off to?" Charlie cried, running to support Joey.

"I'm not incapable you know!" Joey laughed. "Besides, I only did it so you would run to my side so I could do this." Joey said, taking Charlie in her arms and favouring her with a long, tender kiss.

They pulled apart quickly as they heard Janet preparing to leave for work.

"Bye, you two. Be good!" She called.

"We don't really have much option!" Joey called back, making Charlie smirk. "But we can keep practising in the mean time!" She said, seductively.

***

Later that evening, Ruby Buckton made the finishing touches to her dress. Geoffrey Campbell was escorting his sister Annie and Ruby to the village hall's New Year's Eve dance. The evening had nearly been cancelled on account of Colleen Smart's demise; Colleen having organised the festivities. But upon a vote from the other committee members, it was thought seemly for the dance to go ahead in her memory; much to the delight of the younger people of the community. Charlie and Joey had both purchased tickets some weeks previously, but Charlie dismissed any question of going and leaving poor Joey by herself. Charlie knew she could rely on Janet to keep an eye on Ruby and secretly relished the idea of having Joey all to herself for the entire evening.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked, giving her sister and Joey a quick twirl.

Joey whistled her approval which made Charlie laugh.

"I'll take that as thumbs up, shall I?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Definitely!" Joey said, with enthusiasm. "Pretty as a picture!"

_These Buckton girls certainly know how to turn a head! _Joey thought to herself.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Ruby flew off to admit her friends. They looked in briefly to wish Charlie and Joey a very '_Happy New Year'_ and after a big hug and kiss from Ruby, she left with her friends making for the village hall.

***

Janet and Vince had already left as Janet was helping with refreshments and so at last, Charlie and Joey had the house to themselves.

"Jan lit the fire in the lounge. She thought it might be cosier in there than here." Charlie said, taking Joey's hand and encouraging her to stand.

"Might be even cosier in the bedroom!" Joey suggested, in a low, sensuous voice.

"Yes, but aren't you supposed to be resting, Jenny Wren? How's your head feeling?"

"My head feels very comfortable, thank you and the only bit of me that isn't, is getting a bit frustrated by being told to rest, when all it needs is you to take pity!" Joey explained pouting.

Charlie grinned at her lover's persistence and shook her head gently, but taking her Joey by the hand guided her through to the bedroom closing the door behind them.

***

"See that wasn't so bad, was it?" Joey said, as Charlie recovered from the warm, throbbing sensations which thundering through her soul as Joey bought her to climax.

Charlie was unable to pass comment either way for a few moments as she lay on the bed recovering.

"Blimey! Was it that good?" Joey asked with a grin and Charlie just looked at her and nodded.

Joey chuckled and pulled Charlie's naked body to her own.

"I suppose being on sick leave does have its advantages!" She continued. "After all, someone has to keep the home fires burning!"

"Joey!" Charlie laughed, "You really do have quite a turn of phrase when it comes to making love and don't even think about '_stoking the boilers'_, either!" Charlie threatened.

"Damn! How did you know that was my next line?"

"Because, I think I know you pretty well, inside and out!" Charlie said, moving her hands down Joey's body to start to deliver her own kind of pleasure.

***

The village hall was also throbbing. but to the sounds of 'Norman Dewsbury and his Whitstable Wowzors'; a local band consisting of piano, drum, clarinet and double bass. They didn't set the world on fire, but they kept the dance floor full of cheery faces and happy feet!

Ruby and Geoffrey were on their fifth dance together when Geoffrey gave Ruby a piece of news.

"I'm going to leave School and join up!" Geoffrey said proudly as the couple slowly shuffled around to the lilting _'Moonlight Serenade'_.

"You're kidding me!" Ruby cried in surprise.

"I can't stay at School indefinitely. Sure, I want to get good qualifications; to become a civil engineer I must, but it's something I need to do!"

Ruby looked at her partner with a frown.

"Does Annie know?"

Geoffrey looked away from Ruby.

"No. I don't know how to tell her."

"With her beliefs, Geoff, she's not going to like it! Have you spoken to Mrs. Roberts about it?"

Geoff nodded his head.

"Irene said that if that's the way I feel, I must do what I think is best. She's not happy about it, but will support me."

Ruby rested her cheek again Geoffrey's shoulder.

"I'll miss you."

Geoffrey smiled.

"What service will you apply for?" Ruby asked.

"I thought perhaps, The Marines?"

_Oh, dear God! _Ruby thought, closing her eyes at the thought.

Suddenly there was a drum roll. The music stopped and the lights in village hall were switched on.

"It's almost time everyone, so please charge your glasses!" Alf Stewart announced with only a couple more minutes of the year nineteen forty four still remaining.

"Okay everyone, ten, nine, eight..."

***

And after some very memorable foreplay, Charlie sensed Joey was reaching breaking point as the Westminster chimes of the Church clock signalled the fast approach of nineteen forty five.

"Happy New Year, Joey!"

"H... H... Happyeeee... Char-lie!" Joey yelled loudly as she throbbed in time to the Church clock striking twelve, midnight.

"Ring-a-ding, ding, ding!" Charlie whispered as Joey collapsed in a heap.


	14. Chapter 14

As Time Goes By

Chapter 14

The day of Colleen Smart's funeral was cold. Snow still lay on the ground in patches and the wind was chilly.

"I hate funerals!" Janet Leah mumbled as they left the Church following the horse drawn hearse to the cemetery.

"It's bitter today, too!" Irene Roberts said, pulling her deep mauve scarf around her neck.

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other. Both wore their uniforms in respect for the woman who had died bearing her secrets to each of them only a few moments before. Charlie tucked her arm through Joey's and they followed the other mourners.

"_... He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me;"_

The Vicar recited as the mourners reached the deeply dug hole awaiting Colleen's coffin.

Joey took a sharp breath; this was all too familiar to her. She glanced across and saw where her own parents lay and tears filled her eyes. Charlie felt Joey's tenseness and took hold of her cold hand and squeezed it gently. Joey sniffled quietly but looked at Charlie and managed a little smile.

"_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me, thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over."_

The coffin which had been removed from the hearse was carried over to the six foot deep hole and with the aid of ropes was gently lowered into the hole.

"_In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return."_

Martha Holden held onto her Grandfather's arm looking grim. Alf Stewart stood watching as the remains of his sister were laid to rest. Morag stood bolt upright wearing black, which seemed to suit her so well. She eyes followed her sister's coffin and she swallowed hard.

"_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the resurrection into eternal life."_

The Vicar concluded by gently throwing a handful of earth down onto the coffin. Alf, Morag and Martha followed suit. Other mourners did the same and followed the main mourners back towards the Church.

Charlie and Joey stood for a few moments when everyone else had departed.

They wiped their tears and Joey threw down a single sprig of Christmas Rose saved from a handful she had brought along to lie at her parent's graveside. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should follow the others." Charlie said, seeing the last of the mourners heading away from the Church. "Everyone's going back to The Neppy for a drink and a bite to eat."

Joey nodded and they took one last look at Colleen's resting place and after a silent farewell, left.

***

Alf Stewart had catered for a small reception at The Old Neptune public house, in memory of his sister. The sandwiches and cakes were laid out on a large table and teas, sherry and whiskey offered round on trays by the ladies of the WRVS. Charlie and Joey were last to enter the pub and a hum of happy voices and laughter, as often happens at wakes, greeted them as they walked through the door. The girls gravitated next to Morag and Ross and were glad to accept a steaming cup of tea from one of the ladies serving.

"How are you, Morag?" Charlie asked after she'd sipped her tea.

"As well as can be expected on a day like today." She answered, tartly.

Charlie gave Joey a quick look and raised her eyebrows.

"How are you, Joey?" Ross asked, touching her arm, gently.

"I'm much recovered, thank you, ."

"Please, call me Ross."

Joey smiled and nodded. She was fond of Charlie's father. Of course, he didn't admit to knowing about their relationship, but if he did suspect anything, he certainly didn't make her feel uncomfortable about it.

"When do you expect to finish your sick leave?"

"Probably by the end of the week. I have to go back to see the Doctor on Friday and if he gives the all clear, I will travel to my new base on Monday."

"Charlie will miss you." Ross said, glancing at his daughter who was deep conversation with Morag. "You are both very close, aren't you?"

"Yes. Very close."

Ross smiled.

"I'm glad. Charlie needs someone like you in her life. She's too much of a loner; always has been. You add warmth to her."

Joey blushed.

"I haven't been to her all that I should have been over the years, but I hope she has forgiven me for that." Ross said, looking into his whiskey glass. "I hope she doesn't hold it against me."

Joey took hold of Ross's hand and smiled.

"She doesn't. She's very fond of you and Morag."

Ross looked up into Joey's eyes and he smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. Whatever happens, Joey, I wish you both well. My illness is something which I cannot control and I won't always be around, in either mind or body, to convey this, but take care of her for me."

And with that, he broke away and went to talk to Alf.

Joey's eyes followed Ross; her heart beating with the knowledge that he accepted her relationship with Charlie; something Charlie would be ecstatic about.

***

Charlie felt a hand take hold of her shoulder which forcibly spun her round. She came face to face with Martha Holden.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Martha hissed at Charlie.

"I was invited back by your Grandfather and Morag."

"Auntie Morag and had no right!" Martha growled. She glanced at Joey who witnessed the interaction. "You and your little girlfriend, making a mockery of Auntie Colleen's funeral!"

"If you would prefer us to leave, we will." Charlie said, in a quiet voice.

"That won't be necessary!"

Morag, who had also witnessed Martha's attack on Charlie stepped forward and held a restraining hand out to Martha.

"Martha, Charlie and Joey are our guests. Please don't embarrass them and yourself." She said, quietly but firmly.

Martha, who stood breathing heavily but still glaring at Charlie, suddenly turned and walked away.

Morag looked at Charlie and Joey and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't think what came over her."

"It might be better if we did leave, Morag. I would hate for anymore unpleasantness to occur. Martha does seem to have it in for me at the moment." Charlie said, sadly.

"It would be for the best." Joey agreed.

Morag nodded.

"Please express our condolences to Alf. You'll stop by before going back to London, I take it?"

"Yes, your father and I are staying at 'The Duck of Cumberland Hotel' again, tonight. We'll pop by and see you later." Morag smiled laying a hand on Charlie's arm. She glanced at Joey and smiled and then walked over to her husband.

"Come on, let's go home." Charlie said, taking Joey's arm.

***

They walked out of the door and along the sea front.

"She's off her chump!" Joey said, taking a last look at The Neppy as they strolled away. "Has your Detective Chief Inspector said anymore about it?"

"No, that's what I can't understand. I know he was worried about it, because he got Georgie Watson to keep an eye on me, but since then; nothing!"

"Do you not think it might be a good idea to speak to him again or even go to DAC Woodford like you suggested, originally?"

"Humm. I'll certainly speak to Robertson, but now I've made mention of it to him, it'll look like I'm going over his head if I talk to Woodford as well." Charlie said, frowning.

"Well, why don't you go and speak to him now?"

Charlie bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll walk you home first, then, I'll go back to work."

***

"So, Constable, what can I do for you?" DCI Robertson asked, giving Charlie a quick look before averting his eyes back to his paper work.

"Sir, it's been sometime since you spoke to me about Martha Holden. I wondered if there have been any developments." Charlie asked, feeling her throat drying up with nerves.

Robertson looked at Charlie again, and rose from his seat. He walked over to his office door and quietly closed it.

"Constable Buckton. I have been trying to find a way of explaining this to you without causing anymore concern than you have at present. Martha Holden is being fed information and instructions by someone who obviously worked closely with Austin. I have spoken with DAC Woodford and he told me you were more than capable of looking after yourself. But..." Robertson said standing up and walking over to the window. "I don't like to have any member of my staff in danger."

"Danger!" Charlie said, her eyes widening.

"Well, maybe my wording was a little stiff. I should have said 'exposed to harm.'"

Charlie looked at Robertson wondering what the difference was.

"Woodford suggests I send you out to track down the third party. I'm not so sure. I would rather be involved myself." Robertson said, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie was quietly thrilled that DAC Woodford had enough confidence in her as a Police Officer to track down the 'third party' but was also pleased that DCI wanted to be part of the proceedings.

"Holden isn't intelligent enough to be able to do this by herself. Yes, she can push and insult you, but that isn't difficult considering her feelings for Hugo Austin. What we need to do is follow her. Find out what she does outside of her life here." Robertson said, getting up a head of steam. "Find out what she does after her shift at the factory finishes; those sort of things."

Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't suppose you happen to know if she is working at the moment."

"No, Sir, she isn't. She's just attended her aunt's funeral this morning and I dare say she is still at her Grandfather's pub."

"Good. You and WPC Watson get out there as soon as possible. If she leaves the public house, follow her discretely. If she knows you are tailing her, she'll panic."

"Understood, Sir." Charlie said, standing to attention.

"Okay, off you go. Report back anything you might find interesting."

"Sir."

***

"Come on, Georgie, we've got a job!" Charlie said, excitedly.

Georgie Watson was eating a sandwich as Charlie hurried back to her desk.

"Oh! You're joking! I've Just this very minute sat down to have a bite to eat!"

"No time for that!" Charlie said, snatching the bread from her mouth. "Hat and coat on!"

Watson sighed and reluctantly got to her feet. She put her things on as instructed, but picked up her sandwich to eat as they walked along.

"Don't let the Inspector see you doing that!" Charlie said as they stepped out into the street. "He'll have your guts for garters!"

"Oh! He's already had those!" Watson said, with a mouthful.

Charlie briefly explained their job and they marched off in the direction of The Old Neptune.

***

A hand picked up a telephone receiver and dialled a number.

"She's on her way. Be careful."


	15. Chapter 15

As Time Goes By

Chapter 15

Joey carefully hung up her Wren's uniform inside Charlie's wardrobe. She pulled on a pair of slacks and a thick, warm jumper and made her way back to the kitchen. She put on thick boots, a scarf and coat and popped on her little beanie hat with the tassel. She left the house taking herself off for a walk in the direction of her old family home. She had something to do which she should have addressed a long time ago. Her home was now in Kent and she would be spending much more time in the Whitstable area. She knew she would have to face her past fears at sometime and thought this the best place to start.

***

Joey stood at her old front door. She put her hand up to the knocker and hesitated. Finally, she took a deep breath and knocked twice. She waited, wondering if her brother was indeed, at home.

After a few moments, the door opened and Brian Collins stood in its frame, looking surprised.

"Jo!"

"Hello Brian. How are you?"

"I'm well; I'm very well, thank you. Won't you come in?" Brian said, gesturing towards the hallway.

Joey hesitated for a moment but then smiled and stepped inside. They walked through to the kitchen together and Brian asked her to sit down.

"How have you been Jo? It's been a hell of a long time!"

"Yes, it has." She responded. "I'm well, thank you."

"I heard that you were home on leave. I also heard you were caught in that Doodlebug incident, too! I take it you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm nearly recovered now. It was a bit hairy at the time, but I've been on sick leave. I'll probably be back at work next week."

"Where have you been all this time?" Her brother wanted to know. "I know you joined the Wrens but apart from that, I know nothing!"

"Well, we hardly parted bosom buddies, did we? If it is any consolation, you were down as my next of kin if anything happened to me."

Brian chuckled at his sister's bazaar sense of humour.

"Want some tea?" He asked.

"Love one."

"So, how long have you been back? Where had you been before that?" He asked quickly.

"I'd been stationed at Great Yarmouth, but I've been transferred to Dover; I'm supposed to be there now, but what with my injury, it sort of delayed my start."

"Where have you been living?" Brian wanted to know, but guessing the answer anyway.

Joey took a deep breath.

"I'm staying at Charlie's place." She said slowly, waiting for Brian to explode.

Brian nodded but said nothing.

"I've missed you Jo. I'm so sorry for what I did before. I had no right to interfere in your life as I did. I've cursed myself so many times. But obviously, it didn't make any difference to your relationship, did it?"

Joey looked down for a few moments, contemplating whether or not to tell him the truth. She looked back into his eyes.

"Well, it did, indirectly, as a matter of fact. We were estranged for nineteen months."

Brian looked at Joey; genuinely shocked.

"Christ! I'm sorry love. I had no idea."

"Well, it's all in the past now. Let's just forget about it, shall we?"

Brian swallowed still feeling guilty. He placed a cup of tea in front of his sister and joined her at the table.

"Joey, I want us to be friends. We're both older and wiser and you're my only family. I thought I'd lost you for good! It's so wonderful to see you. Can we be friends?" Brian asked; his eyes full of entreaty.

Joey considered for a few moments and put her cup and saucer down.

"Brian, I can't think of anything I'd like more, but you have to accept me for what I am and that means accepting Charlie as my partner. I know it goes against your principles but she's the love of my life and I can't be with anyone else! If you can't accept that, I might as well put on my hat and coat right now and leave this house forever!" Joey said passionately.

Brian looked at her for a few moments and then nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm glad you have someone Jo. I hope she deserves you. You were always a good kid. I just wish Mum and Dad were still here. They'd have been very proud of you, Jo." He looked down at the floor. "You're luckier than most. It must be wonderful to have someone to look forward to coming home to."

Joey smiled. She could hardly believe that her brother was accepting her and Charlie as a couple and was happier than she could say.

"It's a wonderful feeling, Brian. I only wish you could be as happy. I take it you've got no one stashed behind the couch?" Joey asked, grinning.

"I should be so lucky!" Brian laughed.

***

Joey left Brian's house, elated. She hadn't dreamed that their meeting would be so calm and have such a wonderful outcome. She could hardly wait to tell Charlie her news and skipped along whistling a tune, making for home. As Joey walked along, by way of a change, she walked towards The Old Neptune pub. As she neared, she could see a figure craning their neck out of an upstairs window. Joey focused her eyes and recognised Martha Holden. Joey slowed her step, absently wondering what Martha was looking at. She turned her head in the same direction and saw WPC Watson, hiding behind a fence further along the road. Joey stopped and wondered what Georgie Watson was up to and then wondered if Charlie was involved too. She furtively looked about her and hid behind a lobster shed on the edge of the beach. She looked back up at Martha in the window and noticed Martha had a black object in her hand, which resembled a gun! Joey's eyes widened in apprehension. She quickly took the route she had just arrived by and doubled back using an alleyway which led to the other side of the pub; a view which Martha didn't have. She walked quietly around in hopes of being able to alert Georgie Watson, but suddenly, her mouth was covered over by someone's hand and her body dragged into the bushes.

"Don't yell out, Jo, it's only me." Charlie whispered, releasing Joey from her grip. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to warn Georgie Watson that Martha's upstairs and has a gun! I could see her with it in her hand! And I'm sure she can see Georgie!"

"Bloody hell! How on earth did she know we'd be here?" Charlie asked quietly. "Martha didn't see you, did she?"

"No, I don't think so." Joey said, taking Charlie's hand. "What are you going to do?"

Charlie considered for a few moments.

"I've got to warn Georgie, somehow! Jo, I don't want you involved in this. Go back the way you came and go home!"

"Not bloody likely!" Joey said quickly. "If you think I'm leaving you here with that mad cow with a musket, you've got another think coming!"

Charlie closed her eyes, knowing by the stubborn tone in Joey's voice that she wasn't going to leave easily and tried to think of plan to keep her out harm's way as much as possible.

"Alright. When you saw Georgie, could you have spoken to her without Martha seeing you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps if I'd thrown a stone or something, Georgie might have realised that I was there, but I wouldn't swear to it!"

"Well, it's worth a try. Now I want you to stay here and if you hear or see any trouble, go straight into the pub and get help, alright? But you are not, and I mean NOT, Joey, to go anywhere near Martha. Do you understand me?" Charlie said, looking into Joey's eyes; her hands firmly clutching her arms.

Joey nodded.

"Good girl. I'll go back the way you came. Wish me luck."

Charlie was about to move, but Joey caught her hand.

"Charlie, don't take any risks, please!" Joey pleaded.

Charlie smiled and leaned forward and placed her lips on Joey's, not caring if anyone saw.

"I love you." Charlie whispered and moved swiftly away.

Joey swallowed, watching Charlie quickly run along the alley and then moved position to watch for her appearance at the other side of the pub.

***

Martha Holden loaded some bullets into her gun and checked the window again. She was sure she had seen a Police Officer behind the fence. She knew it would be Charlie Buckton.

Charlie, as quietly as she could, hurried down towards the other side of the pub. She could see Watson quite clearly behind the fence as Joey described. Then, her eyes lifted to the window Joey had spoken of and saw Martha Holden standing, peering out of the window. Charlie looked about her for a small stone. She picked one off the beach and as accurately as she could, lobbed the stone somewhere near to where Georgie Watson was hiding. The stone fell onto some grass nearby, but not near enough to alert Watson. Charlie picked up another stone and tried again. This time the stone hit Georgie's leg.

"Ouch!"

"Watson!" Charlie hissed as quietly as she could.

Georgie Watson looked around and Charlie put her finger to her lips. Watson acknowledged her with a wink. Charlie signalled for her to walk away. This time, Watson nodded curtly. Charlie watched Martha as Watson disappeared. She knew by Martha's expression that she was confused and that meant dangerous, too. She watched Martha leave the window assuming she would go back down stairs and probably leave the pub in search of Watson. She quickly ran the short distance from one side of the pub to the other and found Joey and dragged her up the alley.

"What's happened?" Joey asked, panting.

"She's probably going to leave the pub any second now! Run up the alley and find Watson. Tell her what's happened and send her back down here, quickly!"

"But Charlie!"

"No buts! JUST DO IT!" Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Please!" She added anxiously.

Joey pleaded with her eyes, but she knew it was no good. She dashed off in search of Watson leaving Charlie to Lord knows what fait.

Charlie watched as Joey frantically sprinted away.

"You think you're so darn clever, don't you, Constable Buckton?"

Charlie took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face Martha Holden as she stood, pointing a revolver at Charlie's head.


	16. Chapter 16

As Time Goes By

Chapter 16

"Martha!" Charlie said quietly. "What are you doing with a gun?"

Martha smirked at Charlie. At long last she had the means of wiping that smug look off Charlie Buckton's pretty face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sweetheart!" She jeered.

"Martha, what are you intending to do with that revolver?" Charlie said, trying a different tact.

Charlie spoke quietly and calmly, not wishing to antagonise the irrational Martha.

"I'm gonna do what Hugo Austin should have done months ago and put an end to you!"

"Martha, Hugo Austin was working with the enemy. He had to be stopped! I was only doing my duty!" Charlie explained.

Martha grinned at Charlie's anxious face.

"What if the things he was doing were right, though? And besides, maybe I agree with him."

"Martha, don't do this. Think about your Grandfather! How will he feel?"

Martha blinked once or twice and hunched her shoulders.

"He'll... he'll understand. He knows that Hugo is innocent."

"Martha, I don't think your Grandfather will be worried about Hugo, he'll be worried about you, though! You're the one he loves; you're the apple of his eye!" Charlie reasoned.

Martha shifted uncomfortably and licked her lips; her arms beginning to shake from being stretched out for a prolonged period; holding the heavy gun.

"He'll support me whatever I do."

"Not this time, Martha. Who gave you the gun, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, softly.

"He said I was to use it if necessary!"

"Did he?" Charlie said, moving slightly nearer to Martha.

"And I will!" Martha cried, excitedly.

Charlie stopped in her tracks not wishing to further antagonise Martha.

"I know you will, because you're not stupid and order's is orders." Charlie said, gently.

"Yeah! That's right!" Martha grinned.

"Nice chap, is he?"

"The best! He knows what's right and wrong. As he says, '_the law is the law!'_" Martha said, and giggled.

Charlie looked at Martha; her eyes widening.

"What did you say, Martha?"

"I said '_the law is the law!'"_

_***_

"Watson!" Joey whispered.

Georgie Watson popped out from behind a bush.

"What are you doing here? Where's Charlie?"

"I left her in the alley. You've got to get down there! She thinks Martha is gonna leave the pub and she has a gun!" Joey cried; her heart racing.

"Crikey!" Watson said, her eyes widening with anxiety. "You'd better show me the way!"

The two girls ran as quickly and quietly as they could and when they reached the top of the alley, Joey instinctively held her arm in front of Watson, seeing Martha holding Charlie at gunpoint further down.

"Shit!" She hissed. "What are we gonna do!"

Watson stood watching the scene, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily.

"Blessed if I know!"

Joey looked at her fearfully. Watson looked back at her and swallowed.

"Okay, firstly, we need to get some help. Let's double back the other way to the pub. I'll walk up behind her and try and take her by surprise. You slip into the pub and get Alf. Tell someone to ring the station." Watson whispered.

Joey nodded.

***

Watson and Joey ran back down the walk way which led to the other side of the pub. Watson gestured for Joey to enter the pub at the back entrance and then, walked slowly towards the entrance to the alley. The two figures stood in the gloom of the January afternoon. Watson could hear their voices as they spoke.

"So this chap, is he your sweetheart?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"No!" Martha laughed. "He's too old for me, apart from that, my heart belongs to Hugo!"

Charlie continued to smile.

***

Joey burst into the back entrance of The Old Neptune pub and ran through to the bar. The first face she saw was that of Ross Buckton.

"Ross!" She cried, grabbing hold of his hands. "You've got to help me!"

"What on earth's wrong, Joey?" Ross cried, anxiously.

"It's Charlie! She's in trouble!"

Here, Joey gasped for breath and coughed.

"What kind of trouble?" Ross said hastily.

"Martha!"

"What about Martha?" Alf Stewart asked as he passed by.

Joey looked at Alf with pleading eyes.

"You've got to do something to stop her!"

"Stop who?" Morag asked, walking up to the anxious group.

"Martha! She's got a gun and Charlie's out there and... "

"Bloody 'ell!" Alf cried. "What's she doing with a gun?"

"More to the point, what is she doing to my daughter with a gun?" Ross cried; heading for the door.

"Ross!" Morag yelled after her husband.

Alf followed Ross to the exit.

"No! Not that way, this way!" Joey yelled after them.

But it was too late.

***

Watson walked up quietly behind Martha. Charlie was aware of her colleague's presence, but didn't lose eye contact with Martha.

"Hugo is a lovely man. He was very kind to me, once." Charlie admitted, trying to keep Martha sweet.

"Then why were you so horrible to him?" Martha cried, searching Charlie's eyes for the answer.

"Because, _the law is the law_!" Charlie said, softly.

Ross opened the pub door and the din from within spilled out into the quiet afternoon. Martha looked round in surprise and Watson who was behind her, made a grab for the gun.

"NO! Ross Buckton yelled as he made a dash towards the skirmish.

"Martha!" Alf Stewart yelled at his Granddaughter.

_BANG!_

"CHARLIE!" Joey screamed.

A bullet left Martha Holden's gun that afternoon. Its destination; unknown.


	17. Chapter 17

As Time Goes By

**_Okay, I know I've been a bit mean leaving you with cliffhangers just recently and to make up for it, I'll post another chapter later. Thank you to all my regular reviewers. (This chapter is dedicated to 1818. She knows why!) ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 17

"Ouhhh!" Someone yelled out in pain.

Alf Steward grabbed his right arm as the bullet lodged and very quickly, blood began to seep between his fingers.

"Alf!" Morag cried as she exited the pub and ran to the aid of her brother.

"I'm alright, women!" Alf said, obviously in pain.

"No you're not and don't call me 'woman'!" Morag argued.

"Granddad!" Martha breathed and dropped the gun, running to her Grandfather's side.

Charlie Buckton closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She bent over and supported herself by resting her hands on her knees.

"Charlie!" Joey cried, running up to her girlfriend and throwing her arms about her.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Watson asked, anxiously.

"I'm fine." Charlie said straightening and resting a hand on Joey's frightened face. "I'm fine."

Ross took hold of Martha by the arm.

"You're coming with me, young lady!"

"You're going nowhere, Ross Buckton!" Morag said in a tone, not to be disobeyed.

"It's alright, Mr. Buckton. I'll take care of Mrs. Holden."

Everyone looked up at the new voice.

Detective Chief Inspector Robertson stood by Martha's side and took hold of her arm.

"Martha Holden, I arrest you for a breach of the peace and for possessing and attempting to use an illegal fire arm. I must warn you that anything you say may be used in evidence against you."

Martha looked wide eyed at the Detective Chief Inspector.

"I don't believe it!" She breathed. "You wouldn't?"

"I think he might!" Charlie said, walking up to the couple and looking up at Robertson. "Because you're the man behind all this, aren't you?"

Robertson looked wildly at Charlie.

"Have you gone mad, Constable? What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes, do tell us, what is the meaning of all this?" Charlie said and glanced at Watson. "This is the fly in the ointment. He's the one who's been manipulating Martha from behind, giving her little snippets of information to use against me. '_The law is the law'_!"

Watson's mouth fell open.

Robertson's eyes scanned the faces of his stunned audience. He started to breathe heavily and swallowed.

"You're talking absolute balderdash, Buckton. You're drunk on duty! I suggest you go home and sleep it off! Report to me first thing in the morning."

"My daughter is not drunk!" Ross interposed, angrily. "I insist a full investigation be made! I have full confidence in my daughter's reasoning and ability."

Ross glanced at his daughter who smiled back gratefully.

"You said, you'd get Hugo released!" Martha cried; bending over her Grandfather. "Now it's all gone tits up!"

"Shut your stupid mouth!" The flustered Detective Chief Inspector hissed and pulled out a gun.

The little crowd gasped and watched as Robertson began to sweat.

Alf grimaced in pain as his arm continued to bleed.

"My brother needs a doctor!" Morag cried angrily.

"You shut up too, woman!" Robertson yelled.

Morag's eyes became dangerous and she opened her mouth to speak when a little voice from the back of the small party chirped up.

"I suggest you drop your gun Detective Chief Inspector whatever your name is, because if you don't, this gun, which I am holding an inch from the back of your head, might just go off!"

Everyone apart from Robertson looked around at the forgotten Wren who had calmly picked up Martha's gun and quietly made her way up behind Robertson and held it at his cranium. Robertson's eyes twitched and he swallowed. He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. He dropped the gun. Watson quickly bent down and retrieved the weapon and aimed it at Robertson.

"Detective Chief Inspector Robertson. I am arresting you for...."

Charlie closed her eyes as Georgie Watson read Robertson his rights. She glanced at Joey still holding the firearm at the Inspector's head. She smiled and took it out of Joey's shaking hand.

"It's alright my love." She whispered in Joey's ear. "I'll handle this."

Joey nodded and gratefully gave up the weapon.

***

"My God, Joey! You were so brave!" Ruby cried, as Charlie retold their story.

"Don't know what I'd have done without her!" Charlie said; her arm about Joey; giving her a squeeze of affection.

Joey blushed.

"It was nothing really!" She said nonchalantly. "Have you spoken to Woodford?"

"Yes, he's picking Robertson up as soon as he can. I can't believe this has all happened!" Charlie said, shaking her head.

"I'll be glad to go back to work for a rest!" Joey quipped, but repented as she saw the look of sorrow in Charlie's eyes.

"I was Joshing, darling!"

Charlie blushed and smiled.

"What will happen to Martha, Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"I really don't know, sweetheart. Morag will represent her, I dare say, but she will be given a prison term for her involvement. All so pointless." Charlie said, sadly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed." Ruby said. "Goodnight you two."

"Night honey, sleep well." Joey said, blowing Ruby a kiss.

Ruby looked at her sister and suddenly tears sprang into her eyes and her face contorted. Charlie smiled as Ruby flew into her arms and cried. Charlie held her tightly until her tears abated.

"It's alright now. Everyone's safe."

Ruby nodded and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you're safe, Charlie." Ruby said, "Don't know what I'd have done without you." And giving her sister one last look, retired to bed.

***

Joey took Charlie in her arms.

"It's been quite a day, hasn't it?"

Charlie nodded, not wishing to say anymore about it.

"By the way, I think we've been sanctioned by your father!" Joey said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Charlie said, pulling away from Joey's arms.

"At the funeral, he sought me out. He as good as told me that he approved of us."

Charlie's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Really?"

"He asked me to call him Ross and said he thought that we two were close, which I confirmed and he said he was glad! He said you needed someone like me in your life and he wished us well! I think he knows, Charlie and he doesn't mind." Joey said, with a smile and leaned into Charlie and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm astonished!" Charlie said when she managed to escape Joey's lips. "Did he mention Morag?"

"No." Joey said shaking her head. "She means well, Charlie. If she does suspect us, she'll say nothing. Well, to no one else, I mean!"

"Poor Colleen. How she would've loved to have been in the thick of all this!" Charlie grinned and looked at Joey. "Come on, take me to bed!"

Joey grinned and taking Charlie by the hand led her upstairs and into their room, closing the door quietly behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

As Time Goes By

Chapter 18

After a visit to the local Doctor, Joey was granted permission to resume her duties on the following Monday. She packed up her things the evening before and Charlie promised to walk her to the bus stop early the next morning to catch the six thirty bus to Dover.

***

The dank January morning was cold and very dark. The dawn wasn't due to break for at least an hour and a half and the girls walked together, hand in hand, down to bus stop with little fear of discovery.

"Will they send you straight off to Brighton for this course or will you have to wait a while?" Charlie asked as they neared the bus stop.

"I imagine I'll be sent in the next day or two, but can't be certain. A lot's happened since Christmas, hasn't it, Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Joey and smiled.

"You might say that! I still can't believe it. It started off so beautifully, just you and I and a bottle of Champagne and look how it finished!" Charlie complained.

Joey chuckled.

"Well, it hasn't wiped out the memories of your Christmas present to me, that's all I care about. Actually, Charlie; there's something I want to speak to you about before the bus comes." Joey said, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Charlie immediately started to look anxious. She couldn't help it; every time Joey had something important to say, poor Charlie felt her world was about to end.

Joey looked up into Charlie's worried face and grinned.

"You're such a worrier, Charlie Buckton! I haven't told you yet what it is and your face looks like a wet weekend in Skegness!"

Charlie blushed and chuckled.

"Sorry." She said, quietly.

Joey surreptitiously slipped one arm around Charlie's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I was thinking that now I'm nearer home, I should do something about ... Robert Cruze."

Charlie looked at Joey in surprise. She hadn't broached the subject knowing that Joey was very sensitive about it.

"Well, if that's what you want to do darling, I'll support you whole heartedly! And I'm sure if I ask Morag, she'll stand for you. Would you like that?"

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes and nodded.

"Do you think she would?"

"There'll be trouble if she doesn't!" Charlie laughed, trying to make light of the conversation for Joey's sake. "I'll travel up to Dad's one evening after work and talk to her about it."

It was Joey's turn to look anxious. Charlie smiled and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry honey. It will be alright. I'll help you every step of the way, you know I will."

Joey smiled and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Sounds like the bus." Charlie said, breaking away from Joey's arms for a moment and picking up her luggage.

"Charlie. Take care, won't you. No playing with Doodlebugs without me, eh?"

Charlie smiled and quickly dropped the bags and wrapped Joey in her arms, hugging her tightly. Their lips met and they kissed urgently. Joey pulled away gently.

"Bye, sweetheart. I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye, darling. Take care and no playing with live mines!"

Joey smiled broadly and gave Charlie one more peck on her lips and flagged down the bus. Joey climbed on board and placed her luggage on the luggage rack and took a seat by the window. She wiped a hole in the misty pane to look through and smiled sadly at Charlie who stood outside looking up at her. She drew a love heart in the mist with an arrow passing through and wrote their initials either side. Charlie grinned and blew her a kiss.

The driver slammed the bus into gear and released the hand break. The bus reluctantly lurched forward and Joey blew a kiss back to Charlie and mouthed, _'I love you' _and Charlie responded in kind and waved like mad as the bus drew away from the stop carrying Joey Collins with it.

***

That evening, Charlie hurried home from work and ate half a boiled egg; her appetite having diminished with her impending encounter. She changed into some warm, casual clothes and bidding farewell to Ruby, made for Whitstable Railway Station. The steam train was already waiting by the platform as Charlie anxiously purchased her ticket; not wishing to miss her connection. The whistle blew as Charlie leapt up into the carriage and pulled the heavy door shut behind her. Her journey was uneventful, but cold and draughty, and she was glad when she was able to change trains at Dartford and travel directly to Blackheath on another slightly more comfortable train. She left the station and walked to her father's house five minutes away.

***

"What a surprise, darling!" Ross said, as he greeted his daughter at the door. "Is anything wrong?"

"No Dad. I'm really here to see Morag. I need some advice about something."

Ross nodded removing his daughter's coat.

"She's out at the moment, but I expect her back at anytime." He paused for a moment. "How's your Joey?" He asked, looking at her slyly.

Charlie blushed and grinned.

"She's well, thanks Dad. I saw her off on a bus to Dover this morning. Today was her first day."

Ross smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He said and walked back to his daughter after hanging her coat on a hook. He took her hands in his own and looked seriously at her. "Darling, I think Joey is a wonderful young woman and I can see what a difference she has made to your life, but you will be careful, won't you?"

Charlie nodded. She knew exactly what her father was trying to say and only wished to reassure him.

"We are very careful, Dad. I'm glad you like her. She makes me so happy." Charlie said; her eyes shining.

Ross took her into his arms and held her. Suddenly, they heard a key in the lock and Morag bustled in with bags and a briefcase.

"Charlie! What a lovely surprise!" Morag said, glancing at her husband. "Everything's alright, I hope!"

"Everything's fine, thanks." Charlie smiled. "It was a moment of your time and some advice I'm after, but I can see you've only just arrived home from work."

"Please don't worry. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had a bite before I left home. Could murder a cup of tea, though!"

"Leave that to me!" Ross volunteered and walked off to the kitchen.

"So, how can I help you, Charlie?" Morag was intrigued to know.

"My friend ... Joey..." Charlie said, glancing up at Morag. "It's information for her, really."

"Well, come and sit in the lounge and explain things." Morag suggested, kindly as she took her coat off.

***

They seated themselves in front of a warm, open fire. Morag rubbed her hands vigorously; intent on warming them up.

"So, how can I help you or Joey, should I say?"

"Joey was raped by a man back in the spring of nineteen forty two. That's how we met." Charlie said, looking up at the Lawyer quickly. "We became very close and I managed to get her to make a statement to the Police, but due to one or two circumstances Joey left Whitstable and therefore, the case was never pursued. As you know, she's now back and living in Kent and has given me reason to believe she would like to take the matter further."

"So, how do I come into this?" Morag asked, sitting back on the sofa, folding her arms.

"I wondered if you would represent her." Charlie said, feeling very nervous.

Morag observed Charlie for a few moments and then cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"Charlie, before I give you an answer, I feel that you should be quite honest with me. Are you and this young woman romantically involved?"

Charlie blushed and averted her anxious eyes. She pondered for a few moments and slowly nodded her head.

"Thank you, Charlie. It must be a very hard thing to admit to and I don't judge you. I've heard of far worse things in my day! It's just better for me to know the whole truth if I'm going to represent my step-daughter's..." Here Morag paused, "'partner', shall we say, in a court of law."

"Thank you, Morag." Charlie said sincerely.

Ross bought in tea and a few sandwiches on a tray.

"Thank you, darling." Morag said, gratefully, smiling at her husband. "I'm sure your daughter can eat something now!"

Charlie grinned.

***

Morag asked Charlie to gather as much information and possible evidence against Robert Cruze as she could. So upon her return to work, Charlie sought out Joey's case file and procured what was necessary. Technically, she knew what she was doing wasn't ethical, but this didn't deter her. She made written copies of the paperwork and popped them in the post addressed to Morag.


	19. Chapter 19

As Time Goes By

Chapter 19

Ruby Buckton and Geoffrey Campbell stood on a street corner kissing. They had been to the cinema to see the new Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall film, _'To Have and Have Not' _and Geoffrey was trying out his new _'Bogey'_ technique!

"Oi, Oi!" Cried Tony Holden as he walked past giving Geoffrey a wink.

Ruby blushed and Geoffrey smirked.

"God! I'll never be able to look Mr. Holden in the face again!" Ruby said, breaking away from her boyfriend. "I hope he doesn't mention this to Charlie; she'll kill me!"

"No she won't!" Geoffrey sympathised. "She was young once!"

"She's not exactly old now, Geoff!" Ruby grinned. "Besides, I'd better be getting home. If she gets home before me, there'll be hell to pay!"

"Okay," Geoffrey said reluctantly.

He walked Ruby to her gate and he bent to kiss her lips once more. She allowed him, but pushed him away when she heard a noise from within the house.

"Well, thanks for tonight, Geoff. The film was great!" Ruby said, shyly.

"So were you!" Geoff said, looking adoringly at Ruby.

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, Ruby." Geoffrey said.

As he got to the gate, Ruby called out,

"_You don't have to say anything and you don't have to do anything. Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you Steve. You just put your two lips together and blow."_

Geoffrey grinned, remembering the line which Bacall had given Bogart in the film.

Ruby blew him a kiss and Geoffrey caught it in his hand. He waved goodbye and walked off down the road, whistling.

***

"Well, someone's happy!" Janet Leah grinned as Ruby entered the door. "But you're a bit late, aren't you?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly.

"Is Charlie in yet?"

"No. I think she's popped round to see Irene about something. She'll be back soon."

'_Blast!'_ Ruby thought to herself. _'She's bound to see Geoff and she'll know I've only just got in!'_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the back door.

"Wonder who this is?" Janet said, looking at Ruby, enquiringly.

"Search me!" Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders.

Janet walked to the door and turned off the light due to the blackout regulations, and opened it.

"It's only me!" Joey whispered.

"Joey! What are you doing here? Come on in love."

"I'm on my way back from Brighton and the trains went up the shoot. I couldn't get a Dover train and as the time was getting on, I thought I'd jump the Whitstable one instead! Is Charlie around?" Joey asked, hopefully.

"She's out at the moment; over at Irene's. She shouldn't be too long though. Want a cuppa?"

"I'd love one, but I think I'll go and meet Charlie."

Ruby grinned at the conversation. As soon as Charlie saw Joey, all animosity towards her and Geoffrey Campbell would be lost; thus getting off Scott free!

***

Joey set off walking toward Irene Roberts' house. It was her first visit back to Whitstable since she'd left two weeks ago. She had settled in to her new role comfortably, but was in need of some home comforts.

As she neared Irene's house, she could see a shadowy figure walking towards her. Joey hesitated for a moment but continued to walk in the same direction. There was no moon and the night was quiet and black.

The shadowy figure also hesitated at the approach of a stranger in the dark. Stopping, they looked back towards the house they'd just left but decided to walk on. As the two figures neared, they both stopped in surprise.

"Joey?"

"Charlie?"

"What are you doing home?" Charlie said, excitedly.

"It's a long story. God! You put the frighteners up me, just now!"

"Good! About time I got my own back!" Charlie said, taking Joey by the hand. "Don't I get a kiss then?"

Joey chuckled and gave Charlie what she wanted.

"Oi! You two over there!" A voice came from the darkness.

The girls froze for a moment.

"Who's that?" Joey whispered.

"I dunno, but let's get out of here!"

Charlie grabbed Joey by the hand and they run off as quickly as they could.

"I only wanted to know what the time was!" The stranger called as the two shadowy figures ran away, hastily.

***

Charlie and Joey arrived back at the house, falling over each other and giggling.

Ruby stood in the kitchen, helping Janet to pull some heavy cotton bed sheets into shape.

"Well, good evening!" Ruby said; her eyebrow, raised. "And what have you two been up to, to make you look so flushed?"

Janet smirked and looked away.

"Never you mind and while we're on the subject, young lady, what were you and Geoffrey Campbell doing out so late? You should have been home over an hour ago!"

Janet laughed and looked at Ruby.

"Get out of that one, clever!" She whispered.

***

Joey and Charlie curled up together in bed.

"Gawd! Your feet are cold, Charlie! Anyone would think you'd had them in an ice bucket!"

Charlie giggled.

"Well, it's the least you can do to warm them up for me, seeing as you're bumming a nights lodging!"

"Come here, I'll soon warm you up!" Joey whispered, grabbing Charlie and pulling her close.

"Before you start fooling around, I want to talk to you seriously about something." Charlie said, looking stern.

Joey frowned but complied.

"Morag wants to meet with you about your case. She's asked if you will go and see her on your next day off. Will that be alright?"

The sparkle went out of Joey's eyes. She stared at Charlie for a few moments and then nodded her head.

"You'll be with me, won't you?" She asked quickly.

"Of course, I will. But you needn't worry; Morag won't eat you! You've more chance of me doing that than her!" Charlie said taking a nibble at Joey's neck.

But Joey didn't react to Charlie's little joke. She just lay, staring at the ceiling.

"Joey?"

Joey took a deep breath.

"I'll arrange for a day off." Joey said and turned onto her side, away from Charlie.

Charlie felt a little hurt but understood how Joey was feeling. She moved closer to Joey and wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"Charlie. I'm frightened."

"You've nothing to be frightened of, my darling. I'm here. I'll always be here."

And with that, Charlie kissed Joey's shoulder and they settled down to sleep.

***

"Good afternoon Joey. Please sit down." Morag said as she showed Joey into the lounge.

Charlie waited in the kitchen with her father whilst Morag spoke privately with Joey.

"Joey, firstly, I'm going to get you to tell me about what happened the day you were attacked by Robert Cruze. Then, I will ask you some questions which I want you to answer as quickly and as honestly as you can. Is that alright?" Morag asked.

Joey nodded.

***

Charlie stirred her tea and looked at her father.

"Dad, what are the chances of Cruze being prosecuted, do you think?"

"Well, it's hard to say, Charlie. Courts are wiser to these issues than they were previously, but it won't be easy. There are still a lot of very old judges out there, stuck in their very old ways; just ask Morag! She complains about it all the time. But Morag will be honest with Joey and will guide her, the best she can."

Charlie nodded.

"I just wish... "

"You wish what, darling?"

"I just wish I could take some of the pain from her. It's strange, but going over her dreadful experiences again, with that monster, how she's gone into herself; just as she was when I first met her."

"It would be something that would never leave a girl completely, I should think." Her father said, compassionately. "At least she has you there for her."

Charlie looked at her father and smiled.

"Just wish there was more I could do."

Ross stroked her arm, comfortingly.

"You know, I could squeeze another cup out of that pot!"

"Yes please, Dad."

***

An hour later, the lounge door opened and Charlie hurried out into the hall way and met Joey looking pale and puffy eyed.

"Darling." Charlie said, holding her arms open to Joey who fell into them, gratefully.

"Charlie. I don't know if I can go through with this." Joey said, tearfully.

"It's alright, honey. If you don't want to, you don't have to." Charlie said caressing Joey's back.

Joey straightened a little and looked into Charlie's anxious face.

"Maybe I can think about it?"

"Of course." Charlie smiled and tenderly kissed Joey's lips.

Morag, at that moment, strolled out of the lounge and quickly averted her gaze, but cleared her throat.

The girl's lips broke apart and Joey buried her head in Charlie's shoulder; but Charlie held onto Joey tightly.

"I think we might have a fresh pot of tea." Morag suggested and edged her way past the girls.


	20. Chapter 20

As Time Goes By

Chapter 20

March arrived, blown in by stormy winds. The sea was grey and rose high, covering the beach as it fell with an angry roar, foaming over the pebbles which rushed forward and retreated with each wave.

Joey stood by the sea wall, looking out onto the angry scene. Each gust of wind sprayed salty water into her face, which mingled with her own tears, falling from her eyes. She blinked and licked the salt on her lips and sighed; wondering for the hundredth time why she had decided to go through with it.

***

"Where's Jo?" Charlie asked as she walked into the kitchen on the morning of the Collins V Cruze court case.

"She went out for a walk a while back. To be honest, she looked a bit pasty." Janet said with concern.

Charlie nodded.

"I'll go and look for her."

Charlie put on her coat and gloves and left the kitchen. She walked down towards the harbour, knowing it to be a favourite haunt of Joeys. Before she reached the harbour, however, she saw a lone figure standing looking out to sea. She stopped and regarded the young woman; her shoulders hunched against the unfriendly weather.

"Joey!" Charlie called, but her words were carried away by the wind; never reaching Joey's ears.

Charlie walked over some grass, leading to the sea wall and made her way towards Joey. When she reached her, she put her arms around her and held her tight as Joey sobbed.

"Shhh.." Charlie comforted and kissed Joey's cheek.

"I never thought it would make me feel this way." Joey croaked.

"I know. You've been reliving it all and that can't have been easy. But the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can put the past to rest. Come on, sweetheart. You need to get ready."

Joey nodded and reluctantly let Charlie lead her away from her spot by the sea.

***

Joey, Charlie and Morag walked into the Magistrates Court. Morag drifted off to speak to a colleague who waved to her. Joey and Charlie stayed where they were; Charlie holding onto Joey's hand; Joey, feeling sick.

Charlie looked at Joey and gave her a little smile.

"Do want to sit down over there, sweetheart?"

Joey shuddered; her face becoming deadly pale.

"Or be sick?" Charlie hastily added, noticing the change which had come over Joey.

Joey nodded urgently.

Charlie looked about her and noticed a sign for a public toilet and dragged Joey off in its direction.

***

Joey threw up what little content was in her stomach as Charlie rubbed her back comfortingly. When Joey stopped retching, Charlie handed her a handkerchief and Joey gratefully wiped her mouth and blew her nose. Straightening herself, she looked at Charlie through glistening eyes and gave her half a smile.

"I'll be alright now." She said, trying to reassure Charlie who was regarding her anxiously.

Joey rinsed her face in the wash-hand basin and straightened her uniform and hair.

The Ladies cloak room door opened and Morag popped her head around, looking at the girls as they stood in front of an old pitted mirror.

"Everything hunky-dory?" She asked.

"Yes." Joey nodded, not wanting to admit her moment of weakness to Morag.

Charlie raised her eyes to Morag and smiled.

"Come on then. It's time to go in."

Joey swallowed and glanced at Charlie who took hold of her hand and tightly squeezed it.

***

The three women walked into the court room which was very old and grand; the walls were beautifully clad in dark oak panelling adorned with ancient court apparel of a by-gone era. Several clerks of the court stood around talking to each other and occasionally chuckling over something or another; waiting for the session to begin. The usher came forward and showed the women to their seats and Joey gratefully sat down, swallowing and tasting the bile which still hung in her throat.

"May my friend have a glass of water, please?" Morag asked.

The usher nodded and scuttled away. Morag looked back at Joey and smiled at her kindly.

"Now, remember what I told you and you'll be fine."

Joey sighed and nodded. Charlie tried to smile reassuringly at Joey, but her own nerve was beginning to falter.

The court usher hurried back with a glass of water and Joey accepted it, gratefully. She looked around the room and tried to focus on its history rather than the present. Morag cast a quick glance in the direction of the opposition as a sudden agitated flurry of gowns and paperwork sent the Defence lawyer rushing out of the court room. Morag frowned and turned to Charlie.

"Something's up. I think I'm going to black my nose!" She said standing and walking away hastily.

"What's happened, I wonder?" Joey asked; her eyes following Morag as she left the court room.

"Search me." Charlie said. "How are you feeling now, Jo?"

"A little better. Just wish it was all over."

Charlie laid a warm hand on Joey's knee and smiled.

"Wish I could stand for you, darling."

Joey looked at Charlie and smiled gratefully.

"But I wouldn't put you through this, Charlie. I wouldn't, anyone!"

Suddenly the court door opened and Morag bustled back into the room clutching her law wig; her eyes animated. The girls watched as she spoke to a clerk who glanced over once or twice at Joey. Joey moistened her lips and swallowed anxiously.

"Something's happened." Charlie said, not taking her eyes from her step mother.

Morag nodded at the clerk and made her way back to the girls.

"What's going on, Morag?" Charlie asked, getting to her feet.

"Well, it looks as if this case goes no further!"

The girls looked at each other and back at Morag, questioningly.

"It would appear that Mr. Hitler has thrown a spanner in the works. Maidstone prison was hit by a Doodlebug early this morning. Robert Cruze is no more!" Morag said slowly and picked up her papers.

"You mean...?" Charlie asked, her mouth falling open.

"I do indeed! I'm not sure if to be happy or sad!" The lawyer said, with a smile.

Joey sat motionless staring into space. The evil which had once consumed her, had now, itself, been destroyed, but by a different kind of enemy. A quick, clean assassin, dispatching Robert Cruze to Kingdom come.

***

Joey expressed very little feeling about the events of that day. Morag had taken care of any remaining paperwork with regard to the case, and suggested that Charlie took Joey home.

The girls sat on the train as it snaked its way through Kent, heading for home. Joey was to remain over night with Charlie and would head back to Dover the following morning.

"Joey. Are you alright, sweetheart?" Charlie whispered.

There were one or two other travellers on the train and Charlie didn't want to attract their attention from their knitting or newspapers.

Joey, who was silently looking out of the window, slowly turned to Charlie. Tears were fresh upon her face and Charlie frowned with concern as she saw them.

"Oh Jo. Don't get yourself upset. It's all over now. He can't hurt you anymore!"

Joey sniffled quietly.

"I-I don't quite know what I'm upset about. Maybe it's relief. It seems Doodlebugs haunt us, don't they Charlie? Only a few months ago, poor Colleen was taken by one and today Robert Cruze. I can't honestly say I'm sad about him, but it still gives me the shivers. I can't quite believe it's happened."

Charlie smiled and took hold of Joey's hand, disregarding the other passengers.

"It'll take time to get used to, Jo. Maybe it was Mr. Hitler who gave a helping hand, but I think it was a much higher authority that played a part. Well, it'll be a fresh start tomorrow!"

"Thank you for everything, Charlie." Joey said looking lovingly at the other girl. "I couldn't have coped without you."

Charlie smiled and Joey laid her head on Charlie's shoulder and closed her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

As Time Goes By

**_The penultimate episode.... ~ S&L ~_**

Chapter 21

The war continued as the weeks passed but more and more countries were being liberated by allied forces. The Germans were being forced back on all sides and the likelihood of war ending in Europe was now becoming a reality rather than just a dream. In the Pacific, however, the war continued to rage throughout this time. Peace wasn't quite in the bag, yet!

***

Janet and Charlie sat at the kitchen table playing cards. The wireless played quietly in the background and when the news came on, they paused for a few moments to listen.

"It sounds as though it's coming slowly to an end, don't you think?" Janet asked, as she dealt a new hand onto the table.

"I sincerely hope so!" Charlie said, with sigh. "There's going to be such a lot to sorting out to do when the boys come home. It's going to be pretty chaotic I would venture to suggest." Charlie said, picking up a playing card and glancing at it. She laid it down again and frowned.

"I suppose we're all going to have some sorting out to do. I've already started thinking about mine." Janet said, in a small voice.

Charlie quickly glanced at Janet.

"What's up, Jan? Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

Janet frowned for a moment and tried to find the right words. She looked up into Charlie's anxious face and smiled.

"Charlie, after the war, Vince and I are going to move on. I've lived here for a long time now and five years of war and unrest have taken its toll. I want a new start for us both. He's growing up fast, but I don't think I can give him the opportunities here that perhaps, once I could've. I'm thinking of selling up and going to New Zealand to live. I feel bad about you and Ruby." Janet said; her eyes falling into her lap. "But I want to give you plenty of notice."

Charlie watched Janet as she spoke.

"Jan, please don't feel bad about this. It's your life, whatever you do, and of course you must put Vince first! It will be a wonderful opportunity for you both!

Charlie paused for a moment, trying to find her own words. She glanced at Janet and gave her half a smile. "In fact, we have a few plans of our own."

Charlie laid down her cards on the table and sat back in her chair, playing with her fingers.

"Joey and I want to set up our own home together after the war. We're not sure where yet, but I have my doubts it will be in Whitstable, but I think Joey may still want to be within eye and ear shot of the sea!" Charlie said with a grin. "We've been lucky so far with our relationship, but it's not going to get any easier as time goes by. It won't be easy wherever we go, but it will be better than trying to do it here. The best way would be to move to a completely different county, but I have Ruby to think about. She is growing up so fast now. She'll be seventeen soon. I can't cut her off from everyone and everything just so Joey and I can live comfortably ever after. She'd hate it! It's gonna take a lot of working out!" Charlie said with a sigh.

Janet smiled.

"Of course you need to think about Ruby, but don't forget, she's almost a woman and it won't be long before she'll move on with her own life. Charlie, she's not your daughter, you can't sacrifice your whole life for her. She'll adapt as you and Joey will adapt. Have you spoken to her about it?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I suppose that's the trouble. I still see her as my little sister, though she is she quite the young woman now. I will speak to her."

"It's funny how things turn out. Remember what it was like, five years ago, before it all kicked off? Life was so different. We had our own little problems, but those problems have disappeared and a whole new set have taken their place. We have to bend with the wind and face them. We can do it; that's what we humans do best. I wish you and Joey well, Charlie. No, it won't be easy for you, but life isn't meant to be easy, is it?"

Charlie smiled at her friend and took her hand.

"Thanks Jan, for everything."

***

The bus journey between Whitstable and Dover was long and the roads were small and bumpy. Charlie looked out the window at the passing countryside and felt a little travel sick. The cigarette smoke from the gentleman in a seat in front of Charlie didn't help either, as if wafted around her face. She stretched up and wound down the little window, hoping to get some fresh air and to calm her churning stomach. At last, the bus pulled into the town of Dover and its breaks squealed to a halt and hissed as the driver opened the door for his passengers to disembark. Charlie quickly rose and managed to get to the door before the other passengers stirred.

***

"Charlie!" Joey called from the other side of the road.

Charlie looked up. She smiled and waved when she saw Joey running towards her; her face beaming.

"Hello!" Joey cried as their hands met. "Did you have a good journey?"

"No, I feel as sick as a dog!" Charlie said, pouting miserably.

"Oh, honey. Come on, let's get you a nice cuppa and something to eat." Joey said, taking Charlie by the hand and leading her along.

"Not sure if I can eat anything at the moment, Jo!" Charlie said, anxiously.

"Best to have a full stomach!" Joey advised, cheerfully.

"Spoken, just like a sailor!"

***

Joey led Charlie along to a small cafe. There were plenty of tables free as lunchtime was only just getting underway. They selected a quiet table for two in the corner and sat down.

"How are you, darling?" Joey asked, looking into Charlie's blue eyes.

"All the better for seeing you!" Charlie grinned. "How about you? Hey! What's that mark on the side of your face?" Charlie asked, frowning and gently fingering Joey's skin.

"Oh! That's nothing! Just a little mishap at work a few days ago." She said, brushing Charlie's hand away.

"What sort of a mishap?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"We were playing with a mine and ... "

"A WHAT!" Charlie cried.

"Shhh." Joey said, looking around. "We were wiring a small explosive and it fizzed a bit."

Charlie blinked several times and moistened her lips nervously.

"Jo, please be careful." She pleaded.

Joey smiled and placed her hand on Charlie's knee.

"Don't worry. Worse things happen in Whitstable!" She whispered and grinned.

Charlie couldn't see the funny side of it and clutched Joey's hand.

"I'm not joking!" She said in frustration.

Joey's smile disappeared as she sought to reassure Charlie.

"I am careful, Charlie." She said seriously.

Charlie nodded and after a few moments a little smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit over protective."

Joey grinned.

"Maybe I like it. Come on, let's order."

***

Later that day, Charlie and Joey walked up onto the white Dover cliffs overlooking the English Channel. There was much naval activity on the water as the girls looked over towards France.

"You'd never believe we were so close to an occupied territory for so long, would you?" Joey mused taking Charlie's hand.

"Quite scary when you think about it." Charlie replied. "We came so close, didn't we? It could have been us who were invaded, all but for the grace of God..."

They walked on a little further. Joey suddenly turned to Charlie.

"Hello Charlie." She said.

"Hello yourself." Charlie grinned as Joey wound her arms around her.

"Don't I get a kiss or anything?"

"A kiss, maybe – I'm not sure about the 'anything'!" Charlie grinned. "Well, not out here, anyway!"

Joey chuckled. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Charlie's and her heart trembled as she felt Charlie's soft lips move against her own. After a long, sweet embrace they reluctantly pulled apart.

"It looks like the war may be drawing to an end, in Europe, anyway." Joey said. "The base has been full of it for days now. Mr. Churchill was down here the other day and he said as much to one or two of the girls who were working for him."

Charlie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Charlie?" Joey asked, sensing Charlie's anxiety.

"What Morag said, at Christmas; will you remain in the service?" Charlie asked quickly.

Joey averted her eyes for a few moments and Charlie feared the worse.

"Charlie, I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind to remain in the Wrens but it would have to be under all the right circumstances. I don't want to be without you for long periods anymore. We've had enough of that already and I'm not willing to give up any more time to something or someone else. The problem is if I don't become a regular, what else can I do? I can't go back to just hanging around the house or hoping I can get a job on a trawler. The men will come home and take all those jobs and besides, I've moved on since then." Joey said, hanging her head.

Charlie slipped her hand beneath Joey's chin and lifted her head until they were both looking into each other's eyes.

"Jo, I want us to be together more than anything else in the world, but I don't want to restrict you; that wouldn't be fair! You have worked so hard to get to where you are now. Maybe you should think carefully before making a decision." Charlie said, trying to convince herself as much as Joey. "I will support you whatever you decide to do."

These were the hardest words Charlie had ever spoken. She desperately wanted Joey to return home to her, but her conscience wouldn't allow her to admit to it.

Joey looked deeply into Charlie's bright blue eyes, but could see how troubled she was. Joey smiled and her fingers gently brushed against the side of Charlie's cheek.

"Liar!" She said, grinning. "You want me home just as much as I want to be there!"

Charlie closed her eyes trying to suppress a smile.

"Yes, I know." She said in a small voice and pulled Joey into her arms and held onto her tightly.

"I'll examine my options." Joey said at last. "If I should choose to remain in the service, it would mean moving to another part of the country."

"Well, that was on the books anyway. We couldn't really stay in Whitstable, could we? Apart from that, Janet wants to immigrate after the war. She's talking about going out to New Zealand to live!"

Joey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, that's a bit extreme just to get away from us, isn't it?"

Charlie laughed, pushing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"Must have something to do with the amount of time you spend in that tin bath!" Joey grinned.

"Heaven preserve me from that tin bath!"

They laughed together for a few moments and then became serious again.

"I don't want to be without you, Charlie, I can't and I won't. You are my life, not the Wrens and not this damn war, it's you I love and need.

Charlie shivered inside at Joey's words and couldn't help a smile of happiness which was eager to come bursting out.

"Then we'll find a way, somehow, even if it means I get a transfer within the force or find another job, it doesn't matter. All I want is to be with you, Joey."


	22. Chapter 22

As Time Goes By

**_Hello everyone. This is the last chapter of 'As Time Goes By'. Thank you all for taking the time to read and a very special thank you to all the reviewers for being there all the way through. It means a lot. ~ S&L ~ xx_**

Chapter 22

On 28th April, Benito Mussolini, the Italian Fascist leader was found hung. On 30th April, Adolph Hitler committed suicide in Berlin as the Russians moved in. By 2nd May, Soviet forces had taken Berlin after twelve days of fierce house to house fighting. On the 7th May 1945, the Germans unconditionally surrendered to the allies.

**8****th**** May 1945****~ VICTORY IN EUROPE DAY ~**

"Oh please, Charlie! Please can I go? Everyone else is going! Please!" Ruby pleaded, hanging on to Charlie's hand as she walked from her bedroom through to the kitchen.

"Ruby! There will be thousands of people there. What if I lose you in the crowd?" Charlie said, wearing her anxious face.

"You won't! You can hold onto my hand if you like!" Ruby cleverly suggested. "Please, Charlie! This is a once in a life time event! Please!"

VE day celebrations were already getting under way, but the place to be, in the south of the country, was London and Ruby was as anxious to be there as every other youngster in Whitstable.

"I dunno, Ruby." Charlie said, pouring out a cup of tea.

"Mum! Can I go too?" Vince asked, looking up at his mother, expectantly.

Janet looked at Charlie and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's going to be quite an occasion!" Janet suggested, not really helping Charlie's cause.

Charlie sighed. It wasn't that she was being a kill joy, but as a Police Officer, she wondered if she might be called into work to help control happy revellers celebrating in their own town. If Ruby was going to London, she would need to be with her. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and frowned.

"Well, as long as I don't have to go into work, we'll ..., " But before Charlie could utter another word, Ruby had jumped into her arms and was smothering her in kisses of appreciation.

"Ruby! Get off!" She laughed, trying to shake off her sister.

***

Joey Collins was drinking her third glass of gin, a drink she was not used to, and was feeling somewhat light headed.

"Go on, Jo! Have another!" Someone said, trying to re-fill her glass.

"No! No more!" Joey laughed, covering it with her hand. "I've got to get somewhere!" She said, trying to formulate a plan while her brain was swirling around in her head. "I'll see you girls later!" She waved, putting her glass down on the side and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Someone yelled.

Joey just smiled and kept on walking.

***

Charlie had spoken to the acting Sergeant at Whitstable Police Station and he gave her clearance to be away from the town so she might escort her younger sister up to London to join in the peace celebrations. She walked back to the house grinning and listening to the whoops of delight coming from all over the district as 'merry-making' broke down the British reserve.

***

Whitstable station had never been so congested, at least not since the last armistice nearly twenty seven years previously at the end of the First World War. People stood in bunches; some drunk, some only merry, but all in good spirits. Children ran around waving Union Jack flags and being showered with pennies and ha'pennies from the happy crowd. Someone started singing and before long, everyone had joined in.

Charlie, Ruby, Janet and Vince arrived just in time to witness the spectacle and joined in accordingly; that is, all but Charlie.

Charlie stood regarding the happy crowd wishing, not for the first time since news broke of the war ending, that she could be with Joey. She wondered what she was doing and how she was celebrating and how long it would be before they would be reunited.

***

Joey jumped off the bus and smiled appreciatively at the driver.

"Thanks!" She said, waving.

The driver waved back and drove off. Joey had been lucky; the driver of the bus lived in Whitstable and he was making his last trip home from Dover before joining in the Victory celebrations with everyone else.

Joey ran as fast as she could to Janet's house and knocked at the door. She stood panting but was disappointed not to receive an answer. She stepped back and looked up at the windows, but the house stood empty. She frowned and decided to walk down into the town. The town, apart from one or two drunks weaving about and asking Joey for a dance, was deserted. She headed off towards the railway station and began to hear the sound of happy singing in the distance. Joey hastened her steps and within minutes, met a huge throbbing crowd all descending on the little station.

"Jo!" Someone yelled as she was passing.

Joey stopped and looked at the crowd and her eyes fell upon her brother, Brian.

"Brian!" She yelled, delightedly as he eased his way out of the merry throng and headed towards his sister.

"Joey! It's wonderful to see you!" He enthused, putting his arms about her and holding tight.

"Brian! Where is everyone going?" Joey asked as he released her from his arms.

"We're all going up to town to celebrate! You'll come, won't you?" He asked, excitedly.

"I would, but I'm actually looking for Charlie." Joey said shyly. "I thought she'd be home, but no one was there!"

"I'm not surprised! You'll probably find her in this crowd somewhere." Brian said, thumbing towards the mass of people. "By the way, I'd like you to meet someone." He said, beckoning to a girl in the crowd who shyly walked over to the siblings. "This is Rita. We're walking out together. Rita, this is my lovely sister, Joey." He said, proudly.

Joey glanced at her brother, surprised by his gentle tone and then smiled warmly at his young lady.

"Lovely to meet you, Rita. It's quite a crowd!" Joey said, looking about her.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a familiar face and her heart did acrobatics in her breast.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me; I've just seen someone!" She said, looking back at her brother. "Have a wonderful time both of you! Maybe we'll bump into each other later."

Brian watched Joey's eyes as they quickly moved towards another part of the crowd and smiled.

"Good luck, Jo. See you later!" He kissed his sister on the cheek and watched as she hastened away, looking for her own happiness.

***

Ruby, who had met with Annie, Geoff and Irene, were all laughing and singing with the others, but suddenly, she stopped as a face in the crowd caught her eye. She smiled and with a little sideways nudge of her head, invited the smiling face to join their party. Ruby turned to Charlie, who was still a little less than happy and took hold of her hand.

"Don't be sad, Charlie-Farley. Your Fairy Godmother is about to grant you a wish. _Hey Presto_!"

Ruby took hold of Charlie's shoulders and whirled her around to face Joey.

Charlie could hardly believe her eyes as they fell upon Joey's beaming face.

"Joey!" Was all she could manage as they fell into each other's arms.

They held on to each other tightly for what seemed an eternity until the rumbling sound of the London train pulling into the crowded station, prompted them to part.

"I was longing to be with you, Joey. I didn't want to celebrate without you. I'm so pleased you're here!" Charlie enthused.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything – well, whatever we're doing, that is!" Joey said, looking about her. "What are we doing?"

"We're going up to town. From there, I have no idea!" Charlie said, helplessly.

Joey grinned and took hold of Charlie's hand and they looked adoringly into each other's eyes.

"We'll be lucky if we're able to get on this train!" Geoffrey Campbell said in disappointment. He was wearing his brand new Marines uniform and looked very handsome.

The train was full to capacity, and Ruby's party weren't able to board, so had to be content to wait for the next one. They didn't mind though. At least they would get there at some time.

***

Two hours later, the group of friends followed the rest of the crowd, seemingly heading for Buckingham Palace. The crowds were made up of civilians and service personnel in various uniforms. Everyone held hands as they walked along and greeted complete strangers with hugs and kisses. Flags waved and songs were sung. Ruby and her friends came to a halt behind the rest of a huge crowd which had collected outside the gates of The Palace. After a while, a chant of, "_We want the King! We want the King!_" echoed through the expectant crowd. The people were not disappointed; suddenly a huge roar went up as the large balcony windows of Buckingham Palace opened and the King, Queen, and Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret Rose appeared along with Prime Minister, Winston Churchill. The crowds were ecstatic with joy. They gave three rousing cheers of "_Hip, hip, hooray!_" and sung '_For He's a Jolly Good Fellow_' as the proud Churchill waved and the smiling Royal Family looked on.

***

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Can we get away?"

Charlie nodded and whispered in Ruby's ear. Ruby nodded and winked at her sister; a look which Charlie chose to ignore.

The lovers fought their way back through the happy crowds which seemed to stretch most of the way down The Mall and other adjacent roads, but eventually they freed themselves and made for anywhere that was quiet.

Joey linked arms with Charlie as they walked into the relatively quiet St. James Park.

"I'm playing hooky!" Joey said with a wicked grin.

"Are you?" Charlie asked, anxiously.

"Ah ha!"

"Won't you get into frightful trouble?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"I think I'd have been in more trouble had I remained in Dover!" Joey said, laughing. "They were plying me with Gin, and you know I can't drink, so I thought best to escape and come to you, where I know I'll be safe!"

Charlie grinned.

"I'm pleased you don't drink much – their loss is certainly my gain!" Charlie said with a giggle but followed on with a sigh. "Well, Jo, it's all over bar the shouting."

"Things are still happening in the East though." Joey reminded Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"It'll only be a matter of time though before it all finishes, I'm sure."

"You're probably right. This is exciting though!" Joey said, waving her hand about and enjoying the atmosphere.

They walked on a little way and Joey suddenly stopped. Charlie paused likewise and looked back curiously at Joey.

"Charlie, I've made my decision."

Charlie felt the blood drain from her face in anticipation of Joey's announcement.

"You have?" She said in a small voice.

Joey nodded.

"Charlie, I'm coming home!" She said, with a smile.

Charlie exhaled loudly with relief and Joey giggled.

"Joey, that's, that's marvellous!" Charlie said, wrapping the Wren in her arms. "But are you quite sure, darling?"

"I'm coming home and then I will re-apply to become a regular, but only when you and I are quite ready and can be together all the time. I'm not willing to do things any other way. And we mustn't forget Ruby, either! She must be happy with the situation. I'll not have a shadow of any problem coming between you two."

Charlie was ecstatic. The glad tidings pleased her so well that she promptly burst into tears. Joey drew Charlie into her arms with a chuckle.

"I didn't think you'd be this sad about my decision!" She said, with a smile.

"Joey, I don't know what to say. You're the most wonderful, generous person on this earth. I love you so much!" Charlie managed to say through her tears of joy.

"Yes, it's hard being this perfect, Charlie. One day I'll show you how it's done!"

Charlie's tearful eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Joey Collins! I can't believe you've just said that!"

Joey smirked and smacked Charlie's bottom.

"Get used to it sweetheart!" She said with a wink.

Charlie shook her head in disbelief and they carried on walking along the long footpath, lost in their own private world and looking forward to an eventful, yet peaceful life together.

**'_It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die. The world will always welcome lovers, As Time Goes By...'_**

**~THE END~**


End file.
